Kidnap My Heart
by castingcurses
Summary: "Robin left the door cracked so he could hear if the sleeping beauty in the living room woke up during the night and crawled into bed, slowly drifting into an uneasy slumber with a single thought on his mind: How was he going to kill Regina when, just by sleeping, she'd already made an impression on his heart?" Modern day OutlawQueen AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea was sent to me as a prompt and I fell in love with it! There will be some angst given what it's about, but I plan to make this fluff for the most part. After all, I think every OQ'er deserves it.**

* * *

The atmosphere was cold and lonely, a physical reflection of what Robin Locksley felt emotionally. The cell he'd been thrown in was small, with stone floors and walls, a bed with a thin mattress and scratchy blankets, a sink and a toilet. This confined space was Robin's new home and the orange jumpsuit was his new wardrobe. Never had Robin thought he would end up in a facility dedicated to holding some of Maine's nastiest people, nor did he ever think he would be considered one of those miscreants. Robin wasn't guilty of the crime he'd been accused of; he was an innocent man.

An innocent man with a four-year-old son to take care of.

Robin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as that thought entered his mind. His poor Roland was confused and scared and had been dragged off by Robin's best friend, John, to be taken care of. Robin hadn't even gotten to tell his son goodbye or that he loved him before being thrown into the police car and driven off to the prison. He had a trial coming up soon, but the evidence was piled high against Robin, which meant there was only one explanation: he'd been set up.

Robin had been accused of murder. A man by the name of Keith Nottingham had been murdered in a shack in the woods behind Robin's house. Immediately, he had become a suspect and had been taken into custody. Soon, more and more evidence began to pile up: DNA samples, fingerprints. Robin even had a motive for he knew the man who had mysteriously shown up dead in his shack.

Before he had married his late wife, Marian, Robin had been a hoodlum of sorts, always stirring up trouble. Keith Nottingham had been at the center of Robin's crimes as he was always trying to provoke the other man. Hatred for each other had driven them to a dead end until Robin had met Marian and she had turned his life around. But, Keith's hatred had remained and it so happened that the day she had gone into labor with Roland, Keith had purposefully crashed into them on their way to the hospital. Marian had died shortly after giving birth to Roland. She had at least gotten to hold him and tell him goodbye before she had passed away.

And that was the motive that he had. Motive or not, however, Robin had not killed Keith. He believed himself to be set up with the murder. Yet, here he was, nonetheless, innocent or not, set up or not, left to sit and suffer here in his cell while his son was out there, scared and alone.

Robin had just settled on his mattress to get some sleep when he heard the keys jamming into the lock. Robin sat up with curious, wide eyes to see the prison guard unlocking the door to his cell and an older man in a suit standing beside him.

"Out, Locksley," the guard demanded in his gravelly, rough voice.

Robin climbed out of bed and cautiously approached the door of the cell, which had been swung open. As soon as he made his way outside, the prison guard clamped handcuffs around his wrists.

"Are you sure you wish to talk to this one, Governor Blanchard?" the guard asked the old man standing before him.

As Robin's eyes landed on the man in the suit, he realized he really was in the presence of Maine's governor, Leopold Blanchard. What business did the governor have with Robin? The man was was tall and pudgy with eyes as black as coal and balding silver hair and he studied Robin intensely.

"He will do, yes," Governor Blanchard replied without taking his eyes off of Robin, like a predator devouring his prey. "I'd like to speak to him in private."

At those words, Robin was shoved into a private room and the door was shut behind him and the governor. The older man looked around in skepticism before pulling something out of his pocket for a brief moment. In a flash, it was gone.

"Now they truly aren't listening," Leopold said before gesturing at the wooden table that sat in the center of the room. "Please, sit."

Robin pulled out one of the chairs and sat down as Leopold did the same. He was still confused as to why this man of all people wanted to speak to him.

"You know," Leopold began as he leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face. "The media still hasn't shut up about you."

Those words were a direct stab to Robin's heart and he felt his shoulders sagging, his head hanging. A silence filled the room until Governor Blanchard broke it again.

"I can tell from the look in your eyes that you are an innocent man," Leopold said.

Robin's head snapped up, his eyes widening at the old man's words. Nobody had said that to him. Nobody but his closest friends, John and Will, and of course, his son. "You can?" he asked in awe.

Leopold nodded in confirmation. "Which is why I want to help you get out of this mess, but if I'm going to pull a few strings to get you out of here, I need you to do something important for me," he said.

Robin sighed a little when Blanchard dropped that bomb. Of course it was going to cost him something. What politician ever did anything from the kindness of his heart? But, Robin was desperate to get out and get back to his son. "What is it you want me to do?"

"It is rather ironic given your situation," Leopold began with a sly look on his face. "I need you to get rid of someone for me."

"Get rid of?" Robin asked, suddenly realizing the price of his freedom. He could get freed for doing the very thing that he'd been accused of, that had gotten him here in the first place. "As in, kill?"

"Precisely," Blanchard replied, his intense gaze not wavering. Robin could see the evil in his dark eyes. This was not a nice man. "But not in the messy way that Mr. Nottingham was murdered. I need this done quietly and covertly. Nobody can know and if someone gets on your trail, I will lead them astray."

Robin felt ashamed that he was considering Leopold's offer, but he would do anything to get back to his son, even if that meant actually doing what he had been accused of doing - taking another human life. Freedom had a price and Robin had to pay it. He couldn't let his son live without both of his parents. He'd do whatever it took to get out of here.

"I'll do it," he said hesitantly, hating himself instantly. This is for Roland, he kept repeating to himself.

Leopold nodded, a sparkle in his eye as he wickedly grinned in triumph. "Very well. Your victim is my wife."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise at Leopold's words. The governor's wife? That's who he was supposed to kill? "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why?"

Governor Blanchard's face hardened into a nasty sneer. "That is none of your business. I just need her dead. You get to ask no questions in this arrangement. Just do your job and I'll get you out of here once and for all." His voice was firm and filled with contempt for his spouse.

"Very well," Robin replied with a small sigh. He supposed it wasn't his business but he was still curious as to why any man would want his wife dead. However, Leopold did not seem like most men. There was something cold and dark growing inside of him.

"Good. Take whatever measures you need to capture and dispose of her. I'll keep authorities off your tail," he said. "But should you fail, I'll come find you and let you rot behind bars. A fate worse than death."

Robin nodded in obedience. He'd do whatever was necessary to get rid of this man's wife. He couldn't fail or he wouldn't be able to see his son ever again. "Yes, sir."

Blanchard nodded and produced a photograph from his pocket. He set it down in front of Robin. The picture was of a beautiful woman with ebony hair, warm eyes, and a melancholy look on her face. She was young, maybe her early thirties, and was sitting with a group of women, friends, most likely. "This is her, my wife. Her name's Regina," Leopold Blanchard said.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise. This woman was his wife? Leopold was easily thirty years older than this woman and Robin automatically guessed her marriage to this man had never been forged out of love. Arranged, perhaps, for money or something else Blanchard had that she needed.

Leopold's chuckle was cool when he noticed Robin's expression. "It's hard for anyone to believe. Not many men my age have a wife like that," he said and Robin cringed at the way his voice sounded at the mention of his wife. "Regina's mother arranged it. I needed a wife and she needed money, so we made a trade."

Robin bit his tongue as he listened to how Leopold had made Regina his wife. Not only an arranged marriage, but one made by this woman's mother for money. It twisted Robin's stomach to think that even now, marriages like this were forged for this purpose.

He suddenly felt a lot worse about murdering this woman.

"Now, I'll have your name cleared by morning and I want you to get straight to work," Leopold went on.

"Do you have children?" Robin blurted suddenly, a thought popping into his mind. There was no way he could take this woman's life if she was a mother. He would never do what Keith Nottingham had done to Roland by taking Marian away.

Leopold shook his head. "I have a daughter who is a few years younger than Regina," he said and Robin visibly cringed. How sick. "But Regina and I do not."

Robin nodded and heaved a sigh. "Alright. I'll get straight to work in the morning once I'm out of here."

Governor Blanchard stood up and extended his hand to a Robin with a smirk. Robin reluctantly shook his hand, sealing the deal. "It was great doing business with you, Mr. Locksley. Remember not to fail me."

The old man turned and opened the door and Robin was ushered out of the room where one of the prison guards escorted him back to his cell. Once locked inside, Robin settled back in for the night and tried to sleep, thinking he would be relieved that he could get back to his son.

Yet his dreams were haunted by the face in the picture he had seen - by the beautiful Regina with her sad smile and warm eyes, the woman he was supposed to kill.

* * *

"It's your lucky day," came the rough voice of the prison guard early the next morning, causing Robin to fall out of his restless sleep. "It appears you've gotten the out of jail card. Get your lazy ass outta bed and get out of my sight."

Robin sat up slowly and saw the prison guard sneering at him. Leroy was his name and that man was one of the grumpiest men Robin had ever come across. He supposed working at a prison would make anyone grumpy, however.

Climbing out of bed, Robin made his way over to Leroy, who led him along out of his cell and to the front of the prison. Leopold Blanchard was waiting there for him to escort Robin home. Which he did, and as he did so, he gave Robin the lowdown - his address, Regina's usual schedule, when she was at her most vulnerable for him to take her away.

"Where do you want me to take her?" Robin asked as Leopold dropped him off at his house. Leopold had been going over the plan of action but not what went on after his wife was in custody of Robin.

"I was getting to it. Out of the many things wrong with Regina, she is a smart woman. If she knows she is kidnapped, she will try to escape or alert someone," Leopold said. "Therefore, I need you to trick her. I've a house on the far end of Portland that she doesn't know about. Take her there. Make her think you saved her from someone trying to harm her. Gain her trust and when the time is right, dispose of her."

Robin nodded. "I think I've got this," he said. "I'll get the job done, sir. Thank you for helping me."

"No, thank you for helping me," Blanchard replied.

As soon as his friends had figured out Robin had gotten out of prison, Roland had been returned to him. While Robin was thrilled to see his son again, to pull the young lad into his arms and hug him tightly, he knew he couldn't keep his son while trying to murder someone. What kind of father would he be? But, when he had asked John to take his son again, just for a few days, the man had given him a weird look and Robin decided to let it go. He'd just have to keep Roland with him. Robin supposed the young boy would be a good pawn in the kidnapping game. His presence would make Robin seem more trustworthy when he played the knight in shining armor. The thought guilted him to no end but Robin had to make due with what he had.

A week passed and Robin kept a close eye on Regina. He'd seen brief glimpses of her on her way to work, at lunch with a few friends, her nightly trips to the gym or market or bookstore. He had kept his distance, just wanting to get a feel for his schedule and when he should make his plan of attack. Robin felt like a stalker, maybe he was, but any time he felt that niggle of doubt, that this was wrong, he told himself that this was for Roland.

The night came that Robin would take Regina captive. He'd had to bring Roland along and had parked around the block so his sleeping tot wouldn't see him kidnapping this woman if he were to wake. He still felt bad about dragging his son along for such an awful ride but at least until he could come up with a story to tell his friends, he supposed Roland would be apart of the game.

Regina was to be making her trip to the gym as she did on most nights. Robin quietly climbed out of his car and shut the door behind him. He tucked the rag moist with chloroform in his pocket and silently made his way down the street.

Robin kept his eyes peeled, ducking behind an alleyway as he watched and waited for Regina to show. Sure enough, a shadow was cast against the brick wall of the building he had pressed himself against and he could hear her talking on her cell phone.

"Yes... I know... Mother, please," she said, sounding frustrated.

Robin's eyes glued on his target. Good, she was distracted with a phone call. She wouldn't be watching his surroundings and he could move in quickly. Robin slowly dug the rag from his pocket and held it in position, ready to strike.

She was just passing him when she hung up the phone, going on her way. Robin's heart was pounding anxiously in his chest, so loud and thunderous that he was almost afraid that Regina may be able to hear it. However, she didn't turn around, just released an exasperated sigh and kept on walking.

Robin decided his time was now. There wasn't a single soul around except for him and Regina. Moving quickly, he darted from his hiding spot and with lightning speed, he grabbed Regina by the waist, pulling her close to him as he pressed the rag to her face, covering her mouth and nose and obstructing her breathing. Immediately, she began to fight him. She wiggled in his arms and screamed, but luckily her noises were suppressed by the cloth. Robin was also much stronger than her and Regina could not escape his tight grasp.

After a few moments, Regina went limp in his arms. Her body fell back against him as her legs gave out and Robin scooped her up in his arms. She was out cold and would remain that way until he got her to the safe house on the edge of Portland.

In the silence and dead of night, Robin snuck Regina back to her car and put her unconscious body in the passenger's seat, making sure to buckle her in. He quietly shut the door upon seeing his son still asleep in the back and started up the car again with equal caution. However, Roland didn't make a peep, thank goodness, and Robin was able to maneuver them away from the scene of the crime.

The ride to the safe house in Portland felt like years when in reality, it was a couple hours away. It was the dead of night by the time Robin pulled up the address Leopold Blanchard had given him. It was a ways away from the big city and there weren't many other houses around.

Robin took care of getting Roland inside first. He put his son in the bedroom. The boy woke for a few moments but Robin soothed the toddler back into sleep. His next trip was to retrieve the luggage from the car. He was saving the woman for last, knowing that if she woke, he wouldn't be able to leave her alone without an explanation to gather other belongings. After setting those down in the doorway, Robin went to retrieve his captive.

Regina was still out cold in her seat. Her head was tucked against her shoulder and her mouth was parted slightly. Robin gingerly undid her seatbelt, slowly removing it from beneath her chin since she had laid her head on it. Regina stirred and Robin felt his heart leap into his throat, but she simply shifted her weight and scrunched her brow, obviously dreaming.

Robin was suddenly struck by an invisible force eight in the heart as he watched the woman he had just kidnapped sleep. She looked so tiny in her seat, curled up into a little ball, made of petite structure and slender limbs. She couldn't have weighed much over one hundred and fifteen pounds, Robin thought as he lifted her effortlessly from her seat. Her head felt limply against his shoulder and he couldn't help but gawk at the innocent look on her face.

It was the first, and definitely not the last time, that it came to mind that Robin was going to have to kill this woman, this innocent-looking woman named Regina who was very small and beautiful and looked so precious when she slept, but overall, a human being.

His thoughts became pained as he carried Regina into the house. Perhaps he should wake her and let her go now, but no, he couldn't. Leopold would keep him in jail forever, would let him rot there without ever seeing Roland again. But how... How could he take this woman's life? If he felt this way now, Robin couldn't imagine how he would feel after speaking with her, another sharp reminder that she was a person, too.

Robin heaved a heavy sigh and carried Regina into the living room where he gently laid her on the couch. He took the blanket draped over the arm rest and covered her body with it, making sure she would be warm. Regina immediately snuggled into the warmth of the blanket as Robin's eyes searched her lovely face which was even more beautiful in real life than it was in the picture.

Regina's soft, dark hair tumbled out in soft curls around her head like tendrils of spilled ink, her face was cast in a peaceful expression, a little smile on her plump, kissable lips that was absolutely the loveliest little smile Robin had ever seen.

Careful, he warned himself, tearing his eyes away. Regina was a woman so beautiful that by just looking at her, a man could fall in love, and Robin knew he was going to do just that if he stared at that expression any longer.

Turning quickly, he locked the door and returned to the bedroom he had placed Roland in. Robin left the door cracked so he could hear if the sleeping beauty in the living room woke up during the night and crawled into bed, slowly drifting into an uneasy slumber with a single thought on his mind: How was he going to kill Regina when, just by sleeping, she'd already made an impression on his heart?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, here's a little early Thanksgiving present to you all! Perhaps by this weekend, I'll get another update in. We'll have to see. But here's this one! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" a small voice called through the silence of the house, followed by the patter of little bare feet against hardwood floor. The sounds awakened Regina's mind, bringing her slowly into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered behind closed lids as her brain began to wake up, a bit fuzzy, but trying to process her surroundings. She stayed still, wondering why she was hearing a young voice call out for a father. Maybe she was just dreaming.

"Roland," another voice, much older, masculine, and accented said. Louder footsteps followed behind the anxious skips of tiny feet. Regina's head was buzzing. Was she experiencing a hangover? She was sure she'd been going to the gym last night. She must definitely be dreaming.

"But Daddy," the younger voice whined, Roland, Regina assumed, was growing closer to Regina. She suddenly felt warm palms on either side of her face, fingers chubby and smooth, like those of a toddler, and whatever she was lying on dipped down to support extra weight by her side. "Daddy, there's a lady on our couch!"

Suddenly, the weight was lifted and the hands on her cheeks were gone as fast as they'd come. "Roland, do not wake her up. She's sleeping. Be quiet and go sit at the table. I'll make breakfast," the older voice, now sounding frustrated with the younger said. An exasperated sigh followed and Regina felt eyes on her. Gooseflesh appeared on her skin and curious to meet these unfamiliar people she was pretty sure she was in the presence of, Regina dared to open her eyes.

She was greeted with the sight of a man standing over her, a shocked expression on his face when he realized she'd woken up. His eyes, widened with surprise, were vibrantly blue, like the sky on a cloudless day. He had sandy brown hair which was slightly damp but styled, and the traces of a beard lined his cheeks and chin. He suddenly grew a smile, which displayed nice teeth and dimples which _did_ things to Regina, things that strangers should _not_ be doing to her. He looked rugged, tall and well-built, he could be harmful, but his gentle eyes and smile told a different tale. This outdoorsy looking man was quite handsome, Regina realized.

But, snapping out of her schoolgirl crush, Regina shot up in her spot, realizing she was in a living room, if the TV and the couch she was now sitting on were any indication. This man, however attractive, was a complete stranger and Regina was apparently in his house, and suddenly she was beginning to fear what had happened last night, especially since there was a child in the house.

"Where…?" Regina asked, her voice hoarse and cracking. She looked around in confusion, searching for any sense of familiarity, anything she might recognize, but there was nothing.

"Don't be afraid, milady," the man standing before her said. "You're in no danger."

Regina scrunched her brow, trying to recall the events of last night. The last thing she could remember was the phone call with her mother while making her way to the gym, the hand suddenly circled around her waist and clapped over her mouth, and then, darkness. "What happened?" she asked, feeling her heart racing. There was no way this man was responsible, was there? He had a child with him, there wasn't any way he could abduct Regina while taking care of a child.

"Last night, my boy and I were taking a walk with a dear friend of mine," Robin said. "That's when we saw the truck pull up to the warehouse and a group of guys get out. One of them had a woman slung over his shoulder and suddenly I knew… I knew what was going to happen. I left my son with my friend and when the men had gone inside, I checked the back of the truck for more women. That's where I found you unconscious. I managed to get you out of there before they returned. I regret I could not save the other with you who'd been carried inside, but one man against several would have resulted in more deaths than just the woman who I couldn't get to."

Regina's eyes widened at Robin's story and she felt a shiver pass down her spine. Sexual abuse and rape was something she was familiar with given the sickening man she was married to who used Regina for nothing more than pleasuring himself, even though she'd made it quite clear that she was repulsed by it. But she couldn't imagine having that happen over and over again, by many men, who'd probably abuse her to the point of death. Regina felt like she couldn't breathe—she felt as if there was a weight on her chest, her throat was closing in, her hands were quivering in her lap.

"A-Are you alright?" the man before her asked, his eyes stricken with alarm. Regina quickly snapped out of her spell, reigning in the fear that had managed to take over for just a few seconds. She couldn't let this stranger know how vulnerable, how weak she was.

"I'm fine, just shocked. That's all," she replied, avoiding the beautiful eyes of her knight in shining armor. "Thank you for saving me. Who knows what could have happened. I could've been dead or worse."

The man chuckled dryly and Regina looked up to find a sad look in his eyes. "Yes," he replied. "And no need to thank me. I couldn't stand to let that happen to someone." Suddenly, the man extended his hand. "My name is Robin Locksley."

Gingerly, Regina took his hand, which was warm and grasped hers gently giving it a shake. "I'm Regina Mills," she replied, giving him her maiden name. She couldn't let this man know she was the governor's wife, and saying "Blanchard" would've given her away immediately. Besides, Regina did not want to be associated with that disgusting man. "Where are we?" she asked. Regina knew her husband would come looking for her once he discovered she was missing. He'd think she'd run away again and Regina wanted to be far, far away when he realized she was no longer at the house.

"On the edge of Portland," Robin replied and Regina visibly sighed with relief. That was hours away from where she lived. Leopold wouldn't find her here, especially if she'd been kidnapped by criminals who wouldn't dare turn themselves in. Maybe this could be her chance to finally break free from her husband. She could expose him, report all of the illegal things he'd done to remain in power over Maine, show someone all of the scars he'd inflicted on her body. Regina never would have thought it, but being kidnapped might have just sparked a little hope inside of her. "I don't know if you have family to get back to, but you're more than welcome to stay here with my son and me for as long as you like."

Regina nodded, a soft smile breaking through the solemn expression that had previously been on her face. "Thank you, Mr. Locksley. I live a ways away from here and my home situation… it isn't good."

"Please, call me Robin," Robin said, shaking his head in insistence. His eyes flitted down to her hands, eying the ring on her finger, but he did not get nosy. "I'm sorry about whatever situation this is and I hope you can fix it."

"Maybe with a few papers," Regina said, her eyes landing on the golden band around her ring finger. She slipped the ring off, tucking it in her pocket. When she looked back up at Robin, she found him looking quite shocked at her bold move. "I hope to not be married for much longer," she explained, but did not elaborate. Regina didn't feel like giving this stranger a low down on her awful life would be the best for them and she didn't trust him enough to share the kind of abuse she faced with her husband.

Robin managed a small smile and opened his mouth to say something when a voice called out from the kitchen. "Daddy! I'm hungry!"

Giving an embarrassed chuckle, Robin turned to face Regina. "I'm sorry, that was my son. He's four and we're trying to work on manners. But, I'm sure he's not the only one who's hungry around here. I know I am and I'm sure you are." Regina heard her stomach growl then and nodded, remembering she hadn't bothered to eat dinner last night, so Robin continued. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to my son and we'll eat."

Regina stood up off the couch and she followed Robin into the kitchen. There, at the small table, fitted with only four chairs, sat a little boy. He had a pouty expression on his face when Robin entered the room, and when Regina followed behind him, his eyes lit up and a smile adorned his adorable face. Roland did not resemble Robin much at all. He had dark, curly hair, eyes so brown they were nearly black, and olive skin and, even for a four-year-old, he was very tiny. The only similarities father and son possessed were those charming dimples and smile. Regina guessed that Roland looked more like his mother, however. Speaking of… where was she?

"Daddy, the lady is awake!" Roland exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement as Regina sat down at the table per Robin's request. She couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm.

Robin couldn't help but be amused at his son as well as he began to look in the cupboards and cabinets for pans and for food. Regina found that to be odd. Wouldn't he know the way around his own house? "Yes, I see that," he said, turning around to face his son and Regina. "Roland, this is Regina and Regina, this is my son, Roland."

"Hi, Gina," the boy said, his eyes bright, taking Regina in with curiosity.

Regina laughed a little and nodded to the small boy. "Hello, Roland. It's nice to meet you."

Roland smiled and turned to his father. "Daddy, is Gina going to stay with us?" he asked.

"For a little while," Robin replied, turning back to his work, his broad shoulders visibly sagging. "Be sure you are nice to her, and mind your manners," he warned his son.

"Okay," the young lad replied, his smile now fully focused on Regina. "You're very pretty, Gina. Daddy, don't you think she's pretty?"

Regina couldn't help but blush at the child's compliment. This four-year-old was very sweet and charming for his age. Regina could see him growing up to be the handsome boy that all the girls chased after.

"Yes, Roland, she's very pretty," Robin agreed, turning around to offer Regina a flirtatious wink. It caused her heart to skip a beat and for a moment, the whole world felt frozen.

"Pretty like my mama," Roland said, breaking Regina's thoughts and feelings, his voice going quieter than it had been, less enthusiastic.

Robin's face fell at his son's words. "Roland," he warned as if he knew the direction that his son's words were going to go, but before the boy's name was halfway out of Roland's mouth, the boy was running back through the house. A few moments later, he emerged holding a picture frame clutched tightly against his heart.

Robin sighed in exasperation as the boy brought the picture over to Regina and held it out to her. Regina took it reluctantly from his hands and saw that the picture was of Robin, his hair a little different and no stubble on his face, next to a woman with chocolate brown hair, warm eyes, a delightful smile, and tanned skin. She was gorgeous and had elegant features. And, her hands, and Robin's, were placed on her swollen belly.

"That's my Mama," Roland said, looking up at Regina and down at the picture again. "She's pretty, like you." He was making comparisons, Regina realized. She could see where, to a four-year-old, she might pose some resemblance to the boy's mother—dark hair, dark eyes. To a child, that was enough.

"She's very pretty, Roland," Regina agreed, smiling at the small boy whose face was downcast. Regina understood now that a mother was not present in this young boy's life, whether she was just absent or even worse, dead. She was beginning to assume the latter.

Roland smiled at Regina's agreement, and pointed to his mother's stomach. "That's me," he said. "I wasn't born yet." The boy looked up at Regina once again. "Gina?"

"Yes, Roland?" she inquired, handing him back the picture of his family.

"Are you a mommy?" he asked, tipping his head curiously to the side.

Regina shook her head at the boy's question. She had a step-daughter who was only six years younger than herself, but she knew Roland wouldn't be able to understand that. And besides, Regina had never considered Mary Margaret like a daughter. More so, her close friend, maybe even a sister since her own sister was so absent in her life. "No, Roland, I'm not a mommy."

"Why not?" Roland inquired.

"Roland," Robin warned from across the way. He'd been quiet while his son had showed Regina the picture. Stricken with grief, she assumed.

"It's alright," Regina told Robin and turned back to the boy. "I'm not a mother because, first of all, my child wouldn't have as good of a daddy as you do and because… I can't have babies." Deep down, she was cringing at the idea of ever having a child with Leopold and when she'd found out it was next to impossible to have children; that most likely, she never would, Regina hadn't been too disappointed.

"Why not?" the boy asked once again.

Robin cleared his throat. "Roland, why don't you go take that picture back to the bedroom. I'm sure Regina doesn't want to answer that question."

"It's not that I don't want to but you wouldn't understand, buddy," she said and patted the boy's back as she drew him in for a hug. "Go on, do as your father says."

Roland wrapped his little arms around Regina and nestled his head against her shoulder for a brief moment. "Okay," he said, not affected whatsoever by not being told why Regina couldn't have children. Roland trotted back to the bedroom and Robin sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry if he's bothering you. He's very deprived of a woman's attention and I think he's just seeking some maternal love," Robin said. He was beginning to set out the food he'd made on plates. The smell of bacon filled the entire house and Regina's stomach grumbled.

"It's perfectly alright, Robin," Regina replied, shaking her head. "He's a darling little boy."

"Thank you," he said as he came to set down a plate of scrambled eggs and one full of bacon. "He takes after his mother, I suppose." Robin chuckled sadly after that and went to work setting the table.

"What happened to his mother? If you don't mind that I ask, that is," Regina said, watching the flicker of sadness in Robin's eyes. She knew that look well. Sometimes, when she thought about the only man she had ever loved, who had been taken from her too soon, Regina got that very same expression on her face as well.

Robin heaved a deep sigh as he set down three plates on the table. "The day Roland was to be born, I was driving her to the hospital. Another car rammed into us… It was all my fault. She died shortly after giving birth to Roland. I almost lost him, too."

"I'm so sorry, Robin," Regina said, her voice barely above a whisper as visions flashed through her mind—the blood, the sirens, the red and blue lights, the totaled car with Daniel trapped inside, being licked up by the flames as she watched helplessly from the back of an ambulance. She shivered, tearing her mind away from that painful scene. "I lost someone I loved dearly in a car accident, too. We were just eighteen and going to visit a college together. We planned to attend the same school, get married… but it never happened."

"I'm terribly sorry. It's an awful way to see the one you love slip through your fingers and you can't do a thing about it," Robin said and Regina nodded sadly in agreement, her head hanging.

"At least you have your son to remember her by," Regina said as Robin went to grab a few glasses and silverware.

Robin nodded, a much happier smile alighting his lips at the thoughts of his son who was beginning to return to the kitchen by the sound of pattering feet. "That I do and I'm grateful every day for him."

When Roland returned, Robin picked his son up, setting him down in his seat again. He kissed the top of his head and went to the refrigerator. "Orange juice, Roland?" he asked his boy, who nodded and smiled as he was poured a glass. "And you, Regina?"

"Orange juice is fine for me as well," Regina said. As Robin poured her glass, Roland tried to serve himself bacon and eggs. He was clumsy and upon dishing himself out a helping of eggs, nearly spilled his orange juice. Regina caught it just in time and finished helping the boy prepare his plate. Robin thanked her as he sat down. With the boy eating happily, both adults were able to get their own plates of food.

Regina may not have been a mother, but she was very motherly to any child she came across. She'd been a teacher before she'd married Leopold Blanchard and he'd forced her out of work to be a "stay at home wife", which had truly just consisted of slaving the day away to keep the house spick and span. By night, she'd become nothing more than the subject of her husband's abuse. If he was drunk or furious when he stumbled home late at night, she'd be yelled at, beaten, forced to lie down on his bed while he had his repulsive way with her. On nights he wasn't drunk or angry, she'd either be shunned to her bedroom or, yet again, be the source of his pleasure. Regina shivered at such thoughts. Maybe if she could free herself from Leopold, Regina could become a teacher again and enjoy her time working with children like Roland since she couldn't have any of her own.

The three ate their breakfast, enjoying each other's company. Regina was truly beginning to feel at home with Robin Locksley and his adorable son. They were very welcoming to her and for the first time, she actually felt safe being around a man who she knew would cause her no harm.

It was about halfway through breakfast when Roland had dropped out of the conversation, leaving Regina and Robin alone in discussion until the boy had finally spoken up again in the middle of a silent portion of their meal. "Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes, lad?" Robin queried.

"Gina is staying with us, right?" Roland inquired, tipping his head to the side.

"For a time, yes," Robin confirmed, his brow knitting together curiously, wondering where his son's question might be going.

Roland tapped his fork against his plate for a brief moment, as if he was shy to ask his question. Finally, he looked up at his father with a smile. "Can she be my new mommy?" he asked.

Regina, who had been taking a sip on her orange juice, choked a little on the liquid going down her throat and quickly sat her cup down as she sputtered and coughed. Robin was just as shocked, his eyes wide, but he didn't appear hurt by the question. Regina thought he may be offended that Roland wanted to call Regina his mother instead of acknowledging his true one.

"It doesn't work that way, sweetheart," Regina tried to say after she'd recovered from choking on her orange juice.

"She's right, Roland. Regina is a very nice lady and I'm very glad to have her here with us, but she can't be your mommy, bud, I'm sorry," Robin said, patting his son's shoulder. The boy looked very distraught at this news, his head hanging.

"Okay," he said quietly and finished up the last of his food before pushing his plate to the center of the table. "Can I watch TV?" he asked.

"Yes, go on," Robin told him.

After breakfast, Regina was helping Robin clear off the table. The TV was on in the next room over and Roland was occupied with it. "I'm really sorry that my son asked that question earlier," Robin began.

Regina simply shook her head. "It's quite alright. I thought it was cute, but I totally understand. He just wants a mother and there isn't one in his life. I get that he'd be trying to nab one at any chance he got."

"Yeah," Robin said with a chuckle. "The funny thing is, I've introduced him to a few women I've dated in the past. He hadn't liked either of them. He thought I was going to make them his new mommy and he threw a fit. Yet, he seems absolutely taken with you."

Regina smiled at this tidbit of information. "Really?" she asked, laughing a little, wondering what was so special about her as compared to other women. Regina didn't hold herself in the highest regards, not after having the verbally abusive mother she had, that always compared Regina to her older sister, Zelena, in a negative way, not after her physically, sexually abusive husband who had his way with words as well. Regina viewed herself as inferior to everyone else, always had, and she didn't understand why Roland favored her over the few women Robin had dated in the past after his mother.

"Yes," Robin confirmed. "I think it's because you're the first who's really shown an interest in my boy. You're a natural mother, even if you don't have any children of your own."

Regina smiled wider at Robin's words. He didn't know how much they meant to her, but it was possibly the most uplifting thing Regina had ever heard said directly to her.

She may have only known Robin and his son for a short while, but already, the Locksley boys were beginning to kidnap her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm updating again! I also wanted to proceed to warn you guys that this story is going to contain talk of marital rape/sexual abuse on Leopold's part. I'm warning you now in case it makes you uncomfortable.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think will happen in the future! :)**

 **Also, if Regina and Robin's relationship feels as if it's moving too fast, I know, I planned it that way. I mean, in a few days on the show, they became a couple, and while it will take a little longer than that, I do plan for them to really begin feeling comfortable with one another quic** **kly.**

* * *

When Robin had agreed to getting rid of Regina for Leopold Blanchard, he thought all he was getting himself into was kidnapping an older woman and taking her off to some secluded area to do the deed, that her husband would take care of the rest. Instead, Robin was responsible for killing this beautiful, kind woman who had already wormed her way into his son's heart and his as well.

He didn't know how he was going to do it. For whatever reason Leopold wanted Regina dead, Robin did not believe it for a second. There was no way that this woman had done something so awful to deserve death. She was so sweet and caring with his son unlike any other woman had been. Robin was already beginning to uncover the beautiful woman that Regina truly was.

After their breakfast mess had been cleaned up, Roland had pulled Regina into the living room, requesting that she watch his favorite movie, _The Lion King_ , with him. However, Robin hadn't grabbed any movies in his haste to abduct Regina. Only necessities like clothing and toiletries, as well as Roland's favorite toy, a stuffed monkey he called Nikko after one of the flying monkeys in _The Wizard of Oz_ movie.

"Roland, I'm afraid that you left that movie at John's," Robin fibbed. He didn't want Regina knowing that this wasn't really Robin's house. He felt had about lying to Roland, but telling his boy that the movie was at their house would raise questions from Regina, or so he thought.

"Then how about we watch–"

"All of our movies are there," Robin said, cutting his son off as an idea popped into his mind. "We haven't brought them to this house yet."

Regina's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Robin. "Did you guys recently move here?" she asked. She was too smart for her own good. Robin would have to be very careful about what he said in the future.

"Yes, we did. I'm afraid I've left most of Roland's things with a friend," he replied with a small, guilty smile.

"And me too," Roland pouted, crossing his arms. "Daddy left me with Uncle John."

Robin felt a stab in his chest, like a knife being plunged into his heart and twisted around. He hadn't realized how upset Roland had truly been those few days Robin was in prison. Fortunately, however, his son was fooled into thinking they'd moved houses. "Sorry, buddy, but it was very hectic over here trying to move all the furniture in. We'll get your movies back. I promise."

"I can stay here with him if you want to go get them from your friend," Regina offered. "Nevermind. I almost forgot we were strangers."

 _It isn't I who should be distrustful of you_ , Robin thought, swallowing thickly. "That's okay. I'll call up my friend and have him bring them over. It could be a while, though. He lives a few hours away."

"Well, in the mean time, we could see what Portland has to offer," Regina suggested. "I've always wanted to pay a visit."

Robin nodded and smiled a little. "Of course. That sounds nice," he said. He found it odd that Regina's husband was the governor of Maine, yet she had never been to the bustling city of Portland.

"I'll be right back," Robin said, digging his phone out of his pocket as he made his way into the bedroom and shut the door to call his best friend, John Little.

After a few rings, the line was answered. "Hello, mate," John said. "Hey, I tried your house earlier this morning. Where were you?"

"John, I'm in Portland. Look I–"

"What? Portland?" John asked, sounding surprised. "What the hell are you doing in Portland?"

Robin heaved a sigh. "You're my best mate so I'm going to trust you with this, so you can't tell anyone. Not even Will," he said hesitantly. Will was Robin's other close friend, but he wasn't exactly the kind you could trust with a secret. "In order to keep out of prison, I have a job I need to do. It requires me to stay in Portland for a little while."

" _Job_?" John inquired. "Who got you out of prison? Robin, if this job is illegal–"

Robin sat back on his bed, his knees to weak to support himself as the weight of guilt crashed over him like a tidal wave. "It's a job from the governor, alright? No more questions and don't tell anyone. I have my boy with me so it's nothing dangerous." _Lies. Lies. Lies_. Robin didn't know how much longer he could take this.

"Alright," John said, not sounding too convinced. "Look, I won't pry and I know you'll do anything to keep out of trouble for Roland, so if you do need someone to watch him, I'll take him again."

"I think we'll be fine," Robin said. _For now_. He was glad he could hand Roland off when it came time for... doing what needed done. "But thank you."

"Not a problem," John replied. "I'm done interrogating, then. What is it you wanted, mate?"

"I need you to drop by my house and grab Roland's toys and movies. Bring them to 815 King's Road in Portland," Robin said. "I know it's a big favor to ask, but I'll pay–"

"Don't worry. And no, you're not paying me for it. I'll come, no charge," John said. "I'll give you a call when I'm in Portland."

"I can never thank you enough, John," Robin said with a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

With that, Robin ended the call and returned to the living room, wondering if he should have told his best friend that he'd been issued a job from the governor in order to stay out of prison. He could trust John, right? Never had his friend turned him in, even when Robin was a thieving scoundrel back before he had met Marian.

Trying to put his ill thoughts to rest, Robin turned to smile at Regina and Roland. "Okay, you two. Let's go explore Portland."

Regina stood up before looking down at herself with a frown. Robin's eyes followed, realizing what she was frowning at. She had on a Nike razorback tank top and a pair of yoga pants. While he quite enjoyed the look on her, (after all, it did show off her smooth shoulders, rounded breasts, and the gentle curves of her hips and ass) he knew she was not very appreciative of her attire.

"Great," Regina huffed. "I have to walk around in _this_."

"You can borrow one of my hoodies and we'll do a little shopping while we're out to get you some new clothes," Robin suggested. He went back into the bedroom and produced a Maine Black Bears hoodie that he had gotten at a football game he'd gone to with his friends a few years back.

"Thanks," Regina said as he brought it out to her. "Do you mind if I use your restroom? My hair's a little messy and my makeup is probably smeared."

"Go right ahead," Robin replied. After directing her to the master bathroom in his bedroom, Robin returned to help Roland put his shoes on.

The two of them sat on the couch while they waited for Regina. When she emerged her hair was silkier than before and not an ounce of makeup was on her face. Robin couldn't help but stare as she returned, her head angled downwards, hair dropping in front of her face, as if she didn't want him to see her without a mask of cosmetics. But if Regina had been beautiful before, with her eyes accentuated by eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow, lips painted red, then now, with nothing around her eyes and just her soft, pink lips, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Not to mention, she looked so tiny in Robin's hoodie. It was baggy on her and she'd had to roll up the sleeves so that her hands could poke through. The article of clothing ended at her thighs, making a sort of small dress. Robin felt a surge of pride at the sight of Regina in his clothing. One of Robin's friends, Killian, was always saying how much he loved it when his girlfriend, Emma, wore his shirts and jackets, and Robin felt the same way upon seeing Regina in his clothing. Even if she wasn't his girlfriend.

"You know, if you take a picture, it lasts longer," Regina said, her voice snapping Robin out of his thoughts. His gaze snapped up to her face, realizing she looked very disapproving of him staring.

"Sorry," he said, standing up and taking Roland's hand as he helped the small boy off the couch. "It's just you look really pretty."

Regina gave a scoffing laugh at Robin's words and he could clearly see the disbelief in her eyes. "Come on," she said.

Robin led the way towards the door and the trio made their way outside to the car. Robin opened the door for Regina and as she got situated, he helped Roland into the car. Then, Robin got in on his side and they were off to Portland.

The drive into the city was about ten minutes. Regina was unusually quiet and Robin was beginning to think he'd offended her by staring.

"Regina, I'm very sorry if you took offense to the way I was looking at you. I swear I wasn't–"

"I know," she said, cutting him off. "And I didn't. It's just... No man ever looks at me like that."

"Like what?" Robin inquired.

"Your eyes... they were soft, appreciative. Usually, a man just looks at me with bedroom eyes. Like I'm nothing but a toy to him that he can take whenever he wants it," she said.

"What about your husband?" Robin couldn't help but ask. He was very curious about the way Leopold treated Regina, after all, it couldn't be good. The man wanted her dead, for goodness sake.

"Especially him," Regina scoffed, a disgusted look crossing her features, also something so pathetic, it made Robin want to stop the car and pull Regina into his arms and hold her. He saw fear. "And he does. And there isn't a thing I can do to stop him."

"You can always tell him no," Robin said.

Regina shook her head. "No doesn't work on him," she replied, chewing nervously on her lip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that."

"You need to tell someone that, Regina," Robin said, swallowing thickly. He gripped the steering wheel, feeling his temper rising. How dare Leopold touch this woman if she did not want it! "That's marital rape."

"I can't tell...he's...it's impossible," she replied quietly. Robin knew what she wanted to say. He's the governor. It's impossible. But it wasn't. He had to give her some hope.

"You're with me now, safe. Your husband won't get you, and if you want me to come with you to report it, then I will," he offered. The shame he felt for saying such things was enough to physically hurt this time. Regina was not safe with him, he was going to kill her. He was doing her vile husband's dirty work. While Regina thought she was a runaway about to be rescued, she was really about to be put to her death.

"Thank you," Regina said, and the grateful tone in her voice made Robin feel even worse. He wanted to do so many kind things for this woman. He wanted to give her a home, safety, a companion. He was even driving her into Portland to buy her clothes, and for what? To end her life within a few days' time so that he could be with his son. How was he ever going to do this? If it wasn't Roland at stake of being fatherless, Robin would gladly allow himself to be taken into custody if it meant Regina could be happy.

 _Damn it, Robin. You sound like a lovesick fool_ , Robin scolded himself.

The rest of the ride was in silence and finally, they arrived in Portland. Robin parked the car and held Regina's door open as she climbed out. He also helped Roland out of the car as well, warning his boy to stick close. Roland did, alright. He walked right over to Regina and clutched her hand. Robin smiled at the bittersweet sight, given the circumstances.

"Alright, milady, you can lead the way," he told Regina with a gentle smile.

With that, they started off down the street until they stumbled across a shopping center. Regina led the way indoors and for a good hour, they went from shop to shop. Regina was very hesitant about what she bought, but Robin promised her that he had plenty of money to burn. They made sure she had a few outfits to last her, Robin making promises, his oh so empty promises, that they would return for more.

Regina then lead them into a jewelry store that also sold cosmetics. Robin and Roland were tuckered out by this point and so they waited at the front. Regina returned moments later with makeup and as the three of them stood to checkout, she was eying a very beautiful necklace. It was sterling silver and had a ruby pendant. Obviously, something expensive.

"That necklace has caught just about every woman's eye who has walked through here," the lady at the desk said with a soft chuckle once Regina stepped up to pay for her makeup, Robin handing her his credit card.

"It's very beautiful," Regina replied with a small smile as the lady rung up the purchases.

"You know, Christmas will be here before you know it," the lady said and it took Robin a moment to realize she was addressing him. "Might be a nice Christmas gift to get your wife."

 _Oh_. When the lady winked, Robin realized that she thought he was married to Regina. Roland might've helped. He could have easily looked like their child. To spare the cashier the awkwardness of trying to explain, he simply nodded and smiled cheekily. "Sure would be. Come on, sweetie," he said, taking her hand in his and Roland's in the other as Regina grabbed her bag.

Once they'd gotten out of the store, Robin felt Regina's eyes on him and he released her hand. When he turned, Regina was scowling at him. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Just because I'm living in your house and you're taking me shopping doesn't mean you get to pretend–"

"Woah, woah," Robin said, placing his hands on Regina's shoulders. She flinched when he did that and backed out of his arms. Robin pulled his hands back and held them up to show he meant no harm. "I was just sparing that lady an awkward moment. I'm not pretending anything. I'm sorry."

Regina visibly relaxed and her face turned into an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry."

"No worries," Robin said with a soft smile. "Now, I do believe we have a boy who's been patient and would like a trip to the toy store?"

Both adults looked down at Roland, whose eyes widened with excitement as a grin crossed his lips. "Yes!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Robin and Regina laughed at his reaction, Regina hanging on longer. The sound that emitted from her was music to Robin's ears. She had a great laugh, so light and carefree.

The trio headed off towards the toy store. Roland dashed inside, dragging both Robin and Regina through the many aisles of toys. At one point, they were trying out a bike in the back of the store and Regina was helping Roland steer it while Robin watched in admiration. Another man approached, middle-aged, very kind looking.

"I remember when mine were that young. Now they're all teenagers and think they know more than me," he said and both men shared a laugh. "Just you wait, sir."

"Oh, I can imagine," Robin said with a shake of his head. "Can't wait for those days."

"Well, at least you have your wife to help keep the lad in line," he said.

"Oh, um..." Robin trailed off and bit his lip, knowing Regina wouldn't appreciate him calling her his wife again. "She isn't my wife."

"Your girlfriend, then?" the man asked and when a Robin shook his head, he chuckled goodnaturedly. "I'll stop assuming. But I do know one thing and that's the look in your eyes every time you lay eyes on her."

Robin looked over at the man in curiosity. "What look?"

"Oh come on," the man said, clapping Robin on the shoulder. "I had the very same one, my friends said, when I was getting to know the woman who ended up becoming my wife and the mother to my children. They said I looked at her as if she was the best thing on the earth, and she is."

Robin chuckled a little, shaking his head. He turned back to look at Regina who had glanced in his direction. Their eyes met and Robin gave her a flirtatious wink, which earned a smile before she focused on Roland again.

"Yep," the man said. "That's definitely the look of a man falling in love."

Robin's chest clenched painfully at the man's words, but he realized that what he said was true. Robin _was_ falling in love. He had just been blind to it because it had never happened so fast. He was falling hard and fast with the woman he was supposed to kill.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it," the man said, breaking Robin from his thoughts. "Good luck. Don't let that one slip through your fingers now." With that, he walked away, leaving Robin to his thoughts. If only things weren't so complicated...

After the toy store visit, in which a Robin had bought his son a few toys to try to assuage the guilt he was feeling for dragging his son into this situation, the three of them wandered around Portland after dropping off their shopping bags in the car. Robin soon got a phone call that John was making his way into Portland and that he'd been at the house within half an hour. The three of them headed back to the house so that they were there when John arrived.

By the time they got home, Roland was conked out in the back seat. Robin took him inside and laid him down in a guest bed before returning to help Regina carry in her purchases, which they took back to another guest room. Ten minutes after, John came knocking at the door.

"Robin, your friend is here!" Regina called from her room.

Robin went to answer the door. He hoped Regina stayed back in her room, but he didn't want to be rude by telling her to do so. As he pulled the door open to his burly friend holding two boxes, one full of toys and one full of movies, he thought of an explanation for having a strange woman in the house.

"Thank you, John, for bringing these over," he said as he took the boxes from his friend.

"Nice place, Rob," John said as he looked around. "Where's the little squirt at?"

"Fast asleep," Robin replied with a soft chuckle as he set the boxes down on the floor beside the door. "I took him into the city and tired him out, I guess."

"I might've helped with that," Regina said, appearing from the hallway. Robin's stomach churned. Oh no. "I kind of dragged Robin and Roland everywhere shopping."

"Who's this?" John asked curiously. Robin saw something in his eyes – a flicker of recognition? Did he recognize Regina as the governor's wife?

"This is Regina," Robin said, scratching his neck as he tried to come up with a believable story, but he was grasping at straws and it was obvious. "She's..."

"I'm his girlfriend," Regina blurted. Robin turned to look at her in shock but she simply gave him a smile and walked over to his side. Very close to his side. She was practically leaning on him.

John's jaw slackened as he stared between the two of them with disbelief. "Robin, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" he asked. "And especially one as pretty as this!"

Robin himself was in shock as he stared between Regina, who was blushing at John's flattery, and his equally surprised friend. "I... just wanted to keep her to myself for a while," he said with a chuckle, daring to wrap an arm around Regina's waist. He felt her body constrict at his touch and went to pull away until she relaxed once again. Their eyes met and her gaze was reassuring.

"Well, Regina, my name's John Little. It's nice to meet you," John said, holding his hand out.

Regina gave it a shake and smiled. "And you, too," she said.

John smiled between the "couple" and nodded. "Very well. I'll let you get back to your evening. Robin, I want the details later. You two behave yourselves," he warned with a devious grin as he shut the door and left.

Robin turned to Regina who was removing his hand from around her waist. "Oh, so I don't get to pretend you're my wife but you get to pretend I'm your boyfriend?" he asked teasingly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. You were obviously having a hard time coming up with a story and it's the first thing that popped into mind." She huffed in annoyance and then her features softened. "Thank you, by the way, for keeping my story safe. I don't want my husband finding me here," she said.

"He won't," Robin assured. Out of the many lies he had told that day, he could at least guarantee that Regina wouldn't see Leopold Blanchard ever again, even though the reasons were perhaps worse. Robin felt yet another stab of guilt for what he was going to have to do to this woman.

Suddenly, there were two arms wrapped around Robin's waist and Regina's body was pressed up against Robin's, her warmth radiating through him. As her head nestled against his shoulder, Robin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. One hand splayed against her back, the other cupping the back of her neck. It took everything in his power to not move his head down and to the right, to take up those incredibly soft looking lips with his own. Robin had never wanted to kiss a woman more than he wanted to kiss Regina now.

"Thank you," Regina whispered, her voice a little shaky. Robin looked down to see tears in her eyes. "Thank you for all you've done for me today. Thank you for rescuing me last night. You saved me from more than just a group of men trying to do me harm. Spending the day with you and your wonderful son has given me hope that maybe one day, I can truly be happy."

It was as if the universe had carefully designed each word out of Regina's mouth to hurt Robin, to further let him feel remorse for the action he would have to commit in a few days time. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a tear slip down his cheek where it then got lost in Regina's dark hair. He was struck again with the question of how? How was he to kill this precious human that clung to him like he was the only thing that mattered because he had given her hope? Robin felt like his whole world was falling apart, as was his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews I'm getting on this story! You guys keep me writing! ;)**

 **Some of you asked me for my social medias so I'll post below all of them so you can get in touch with** **me there.**

 **Twitter: /mamarega1**

 **Instagram: /mamaregal**

 **Alrighty, to the story.**

* * *

Regina had never felt so happy. After spending only a day with Robin and Roland, Regina finally felt accepted, wanted, and cared for. She didn't have to worry about the things she said or did, and she didn't have to fear that she would be hurt in some way. She could just be herself – not the person her mother and Leopold had turned her into, but truly just Regina. She could be free.

A week since that first had passed and Regina had already found a routine with Robin and his son. They'd wake at eight for breakfast, and then Robin would head off to his newly-found job in Portland while Regina watched Roland for the day. She had grown close to the young boy over the past few days. He was so sweet and so adorable and she loved her hours spent with him.

And Robin. Oh, wonderful Robin. He was kind, always so giving, and Regina had grown close to him. She enjoyed his company, the way he was able to make her smile and laugh, the safety his presence brought. She couldn't deny that her heart would pound every time he grew near, or every time he accidentally brushed against her. He also smelled like forest and it brought Regina great comfort.

It was one particular night just a few days into December that the snowstorm hit. The wind howled in the sky and the snowflakes smacked against the window. Regina was sound asleep in her bed when she felt a hand tug hers, which was draped over the side of the bed. This roused her from sleep and she was greeted with the sight of Roland standing by her bedside, trembling, his eyes full of tears that Regina could see even in the dark.

Immediately, she sat up and cupped the young boy's face in her hands. "Roland, what's the matter?" she asked softly, but he only pulled himself closer to Regina, burying his head against her shoulder. Regina wrapped both arms around him, rubbing his back. "Hey, it's alright. What's wrong?"

Roland moved his head away from her shoulder to look up at her with wide eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I had a bad dream, Gina," he whimpered, pouting his bottom lip. "And the noises outside are scary."

"There's no need to be scared," Regina soothed, lifting Roland into her arms and setting him down on her lap. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck and Regina slowly rocked him back and forth. "I have bad dreams, too," she told him.

"You do?" Roland mumbled, his arms wrapping around Regina's neck. His little fingers played with the edges of her dark hair.

"Mhm... I always get scared, too, but then I remind myself that they aren't real so I don't need to be worried," she said.

"My daddy usually cuddles me and makes me feel safe," Roland said and smiled. "But he doesn't cuddle as good as you do."

Regina chuckled a little at Roland's words and she kissed the top of his head. "Well, you're safe here with me. I'll keep you safe from the bad dreams."

"And the monsters growling outside?" Roland asked timidly.

Regina brushed her hand through the boy's curly hair and smiled softly. "Those aren't monsters, honey. That's just the wind from the storm."

"The storm?" Roland inquired, his eyes peeking up at Regina from where he was nestled against her.

"Mhm... When we wake up in the morning there will be lots of snow on the ground," she said. "We can build snowmen and have snowball fights tomorrow."

Roland gasped excitedly. "And have hot chocolate!" he exclaimed, rather loudly.

Regina chuckled. "Shh... Shhh... Yes, and we can have hot chocolate," she assured.

"Gina?" Roland asked, his voice softer this time.

"Yes, Roland?" Regina replied, looking down at the boy's inquisitive eyes.

The young lad pulled back, looking up at Regina with a small smile. "Can I sleep in here with you?" he queried. "So you can protect me from the bad things."

Regina nodded and shifted in the bed to make room for the child. She laid him down in the spot beside her, opening the covers for him to crawl in. Roland snuggled against her side and laid his head against Regina's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Gina," the young boy said. "I love you."

Hearing those three words from the sweet lips of a child warmed Regina's heart and she felt tears pricking her eyes. She brushed Roland's curls off his forehead and pressed a kiss there. "Goodnight, Roland. I love you, too," she murmured.

The boy affectionately patted Regina's shoulder with his tiny hand as he got settled in. Regina lovingly stroked his curly hair as he started to get sleepy and within minutes, the little tot was fast asleep once again. It didn't take much longer before Regina fell asleep, too.

That next morning, Regina woke up to a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in the morning light, letting her eyes adjust. When they had, she found she was looking straight into the face of Robin who was just settling his hand on her shoulder.

"I was coming to get you and Roland up," Robin said with a small smile. "I have breakfast made."

"Oh, alright," Regina replied, smiling a little as she reached out to stroke the curls of the boy who was snuggled up beside her. "He had a nightmare and the storm scared him last night. He asked to stay in here with me. I hope that's alright."

Robin nodded his head, smiling down at his son. "It's perfectly alright," he assured. "I'm quite surprised he didn't come to me."

Regina hummed in agreement. "Me too. Apparently, I cuddle better than you, though, so maybe that's why," she said and the two adults shared a quiet chuckle as Robin placed a hand over his heart, mocking offense.

"I am wounded by this news," he said. Regina noticed Robin watching her intently, the way she cradled his son against her, the way the boy had his hand fisted in the material of her shirt and his head buried against her shoulder. "But you do look like a good cuddler."

"Maybe if you have a nightmare one night you can come in and I'll comfort you, too," Regina blurted, giving Robin a wink. As soon as she said those words, she felt a blush run rampant on her face, making it feel hot and tingly. She knew she was as red as an apple. "So you made breakfast?" she asked, trying to cover up her slip of the tongue.

"Yeah," Robin replied with a small smile as he stood back up.

Regina sat up in the bed, moving slowly to allow Roland's head to gently find rest on the pillow. Both she and Robin nudged the boy awake, cooing at him to wake, and once he was up, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and smiled at his father and Regina. "Good morning," he said.

Regina smiled and tickled the boy's tummy, making him giggle and squirm beneath her touch. "Good morning, Roland. Are you hungry? Your daddy made breakfast."

Roland nodded eagerly and sat up, wrapping his arms around Regina. "You kept away all the monsters," he said.

"That I did, my brave little knight," Regina replied, picking him up as she climbed out of bed. She settled Roland on her hip and smiled up at Robin who was watching the interaction intently, admirably. "Let's go eat."

"And then play in the snow!" Roland cheered.

* * *

Seeing how happy Regina made Roland warmed Robin's heart. The boy had never had a mother, but Regina treated the child as if he were her own. During the week, she'd watched him while Robin went off to work (just a part-time shift at a repair shop until this job was done and he and Roland could move back into Augusta). She was so good with Roland and the boy loved her so much.

Robin couldn't imagine having to tell his son that Regina had to go away and that she wouldn't come back. It would crush the boy. He'd be so devastated to find out the woman he'd ever considered to be like his mother had gone on, had passed away just as his biological mother had. Robin wasn't ready for that, he would just have to hold onto Regina longer for Roland's sake.

But perhaps that was worse. They would both just end up getting too attached.

The trio made their way into the kitchen and Regina sat Roland down in his chair. The boy began to eat, excited to get out into the snow. (Roland had squealed excitedly upon looking out the window and finding snow glistening in the morning sun where it had settled on the ground last night.) Robin and Regina ate quickly as well to keep up with the elated young lad.

After breakfast, Roland watched cartoons while Robin cleaned up the kitchen and Regina assisted him. Once they were finished, Robin helped Roland into snow pants, winter coat, mittens, scarf and hat. He and Regina slipped on coats and gloves and finally, they were outside in the snow.

There was white all around in every direction and far off, where Portland was, it looked like a winter wonderland. Snow was still falling, twirling in the cool breeze, sparkling in the sun, slowly floating down to the ground. Everything was dusted with snow, the rooftops, cars, the bare branches of the trees. The sight was truly beautiful.

"Let's build a snowman!" Roland announced. He was scrambling in Robin's arms, wanting to be put down. Robin set his son on the ground, chuckling in amusement when the boy began piling up snow. "I wanna make it look like Olaf from _Frozen_!"

"I don't know how successful that will be," Robin said, bending down to show his son how to roll the snow into a ball to begin the snow man. Regina pitched in to help, working on the middle piece while Robin showed Roland how to do the base.

After several grueling minutes and a guaranteed back ache the next day, the trio finished a snowman that sort of resembled Olaf. Roland was happy with him and that's all that mattered.

"Now he needs a face and arms... And buttons!" Roland excitedly said, dancing around his snow creation.

"I'll get the carrots and buttons," Regina offered.

"I'll help Roland find some sticks," Robin said with a chuckle.

As Regina went back inside the house, Robin took his son around to look for sticks to make arms out of.

"Daddy, are you sure Gina can't be my mommy?" Roland asked suddenly. "She is like my mommy. She gives me hugs and kisses and cuddles. She is very nice and pretty. And mommies and daddies are married like you and Gina."

Robin stopped in his tracks, the only sound now being the wind rubbing the tree branches together. "Roland, Regina and I aren't married."

Why was everyone assuming that nowadays?

"Really?" Roland asked, scrunching her nose. "But she lives with us."

"But that doesn't mean we are married," Robin replied. "Regina is just my friend," he told the boy.

"Oh," Roland said, his shoulders sagging, his lips puckering into a disappointed pout. His brows scrunched together, too.

Robin bent down and kissed Roland's head. "I'm sorry, buddy. I know she takes very good care of you and I know you want to call her your mommy, but you can't. Come on, let's go find sticks."

Roland tagged along behind Robin as they gathered two sticks that looked like arms with finger-like appendages on the ends. They were just sticking them into the snowman when Regina returned with a carrot and black buttons.

"Here," she said, bending down to hand them to Robin. He took them from Regina's gloved hands and placed them on the snowman, being very strategic with his placement, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

Once Roland was finished, he stepped back to admire his work. "Olaf is done!" Roland then bent down, scooped up a handful of snow and compacted it down. Before Robin knew it, a snowball hit him in the thigh. "Snowball fight!" Roland hollered.

Robin gasped and made an offended face. "My son, what have you done. Regina, can you believe-?" As he turned to face Regina, a snowball hit him square in the chest and Regina smiled guiltily. "Two against one? That's not fair!" Robin played.

"Yes it is!" Roland said with a wide grin.

"Milady, I can't believe you'd betray me like this," Robin said, a hand on his heart. He found the words sickeningly ironic, but pushed the thought away as soon as it entered his mind.

Regina smirked a little and Robin took a moment to admire the effects the snow had on her. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were a light rosy color. Her delicate skin suddenly seemed very pale against the snow and had a beautiful glow to it. Snowflakes stuck to her dark hair and thick lashes and when she batted her eyes at Robin, those perfect doe eyes he'd fallen for, Robin felt like he was melting. He fell in love with Regina just a little more.

"I can," Regina replied, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "And you're going down, Locksley."

"Oh? Is that so?" Robin replied, a challenge in his voice.

Another snowball exploded against his leg and Roland clapped his hands. "Gina and I are going to destroy you!"

Regina smirked a little wider at the boy's comment and stepped closer to Robin until they were inches apart. She raised an eyebrow and tipped her head. "If it is the last thing we do," she husked out, her voice low and sultry, something that went straight to Robin's groin.

How could one woman go from being incredibly beautiful, to cute, to downright sex on legs in the matter of seconds?

Robin stepped even closer to Regina until he could feel her warm breath against his face. "You're on," he murmured. There was not even an inch between them now. If either of them leaned any closer, their lips would be brushing. Robin's eyes flickered down to Regina's lips, wetting his own as he thought about how he would just want to kiss those lips and never stop right now.

"Good," Regina replied, her voice hushed, but it managed to draw Robin from his reverie.

Smirking, Robin pulled away from Regina and bent down to scoop up some snow, Regina and Roland scrambling to do the same.

A snowball fight ensued, the three of them running through the yard after each other. Laughter and Roland's squeals of glee filled the air as the trio engaged in their game, two against one.

At one point, Regina and Roland split up and Robin went on a search for one of them. He heard a rustling in the bushes by the porch and ducked behind the tree, watching that spot carefully. At that point, a snowball flew out of nowhere and collided with Robin's nose. He staggered backwards with the shock of the impact and cold and that was when he was pelted by snowball after snowball. Those two...

Robin blinked away snow to see Regina was closest to him. "That's it! You're going to pay!" He shouted and took off after her. Regina's eyes widened and after flashing him a playful grin, she took off running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Not fast enough. Robin scooped Regina into his arms, the force driving both of them to the ground. The two of them fell into the powdery snow which caught their fall, both of them rolling around in a tangled mass of limbs. Laughs tumbled from both of their lips and when they finally came to a halt, Regina was half on top of Robin and his hands were wrapped around her waist.

Both of them stopped laughing when they realized the rather compromising position they were win. Their lips were inches apart, their breaths mingling. Oh... If he could just kiss her, if he could just satisfy that hunger. Just once. He'd do it just once. Robin leaned in, raising a hand to cup Regina's cheek. Her eyes were already shutting. Their lips briefly brushed and–

"Daddy, that's cheating!" Roland called as he collapsed into the snow next to them, causing both adults to sit up and abandon what almost was. "You can't capture Gina!"

"I guess your daddy owes us a rematch, huh?" Regina asked, biting her lip as their eyes met for the first time since their almost-kiss. Unless he was mistaken, Robin saw her cheeks grow a little rosier.

"Very well, come on," Robin said with a laugh.

* * *

The house was quiet and warm, due to the fire that had been set in the fireplace and the hot chocolate that warmed Regina's belly each time she took a sip out of the cup she was nursing. Roland had been put down for a nap due to being worn out after playing in the snow and so that left Robin and Regina on the couch finishing _Frozen_ after Roland had fallen asleep in the middle of it.

Regina tucked her knees beneath her body, which was slightly angled towards Robin. She took another sip from her cup before setting it down, a soft sigh passing her lips as it nestled in her tummy and ran hot in her veins. She shivered a little and closed her eyes, tugging the blanket she had thrown over her closer.

"Careful, your hair's turning white, too," Robin said, gesturing towards the TV screen.

"Since we are watching this movie, I'll let you go with that statement just this once," Regina replied, throwing Robin a playful roll of her eyes. "But in the future, don't tell a woman that her hair is turning white."

Robin chuckled a little and shook his head. "I know very well, milady," he replied. "I do have manners."

Regina scoffed teasingly, even though she knew it to be true and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, sure," she said.

"I do. I'll prove it," Robin defended. "You look cold, still. If the fire, blanket, and hot cocoa aren't warming you up, maybe I can trade in that post-nightmare cuddle for a post-snowball fight cuddle? After all, you did get me right in the face," Robin said.

Regina chuckled in amusement, her shoulders quivering with her laughter. "I never promised you anything," she replied. "I said maybe."

"So is there maybe a chance that you'll let me warm you up?" Robin inquired, smirking a little.

Regina turned to look up at him then, into those strikingly blue eyes that she could forever lose herself in. "Perhaps," she replied.

After a few seconds of leaving him waiting, Regina scooted closer to Robin, who lifted his arm to allow her the spot curled up next to his body. Robin's arm snaked around Regina's waist, molding her perfectly against his side. Her head gravitated until it was settled against his shoulder. Regina heaved a soft sigh as she got cozied in, instantly feeling warmer now that she had Robin's arm around her, his hand rubbing her shoulder.

As she laid there, the sound of the crackling fire and the light murmur of voices of the TV making her eyes grow lidded and her head feeling groggy, Regina thought of the moment when Robin had captured her during the snowball fight when she'd accidentally smacked him right in the face with a ball of snow. The way he'd looked at her... The way he'd almost kissed her. It was enough to make her heart race. She wondered if bringing it up would be wise or not but, she didn't want to push anything.

Leaving her thoughts alone, Regina slowly let the warmth of Robin and the calming background noises lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is a bit angsty at the end and also discusses more abuse. Just a warning. But I can say there may be smut before you get to the angst. And another warning, I'm not the best at writing smut.**

* * *

"Oh, don't tell me you've fallen for the little wench," Leopold Blanchard spat into the phone, the anger present in his voice.

"Sir, please," Robin said, his voice pleading. "I don't know how I can do it... Just let me take her away from you. Divorce her. Send her into my care and I'll make sure she never crosses paths with you again."

"That was not apart of the deal, Mr. Locksley. You have your orders. Kill her or back to prison with you," Leopold snapped.

Robin hung his head, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "I can't kill her, sir," he said. "I can't take away the only mother figure my son has ever had. We've both fallen in love with Regina. Please, don't make me do this."

"I'm not making you do anything," Blanchard replied. "You have a choice. Kill her or get locked up again. Those are your options. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin felt a surge of anger, of sadness, of helplessness. He slammed his phone down, hanging up on the disgusting man Regina had to call her husband. As much as he didn't want to be separated from his son, Robin knew he couldn't do what Leopold asked and he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

He didn't know how he was ever going to win against the Governor of Maine, but he knew a lawyer, Mallory Page, who was very good at what she did. She could help him and Regina and maybe, just maybe, they'd have a chance.

Robin made his way down the hall into Regina's room, finding her still curled up in bed despite it being ten in the morning . They didn't visit the topic of Regina's marriage with Leopold often, but if the man was as abusive as he thought, maybe Regina had something to prove it. He walked over to the side of Regina's bed and bent down, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Regina," Robin whispered, giving her a light jostle. It was enough to have her shooting up out of bed, her hand instinctively wrapping around Robin's wrist, nails digging into his skin. "Ouch!" Robin yelped, pulling his arm away reflexively.

Regina's eyes widened once she came to her senses. "Robin, I-I'm sorry," she apologized. "I thought you were–"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about," Robin said, cutting her off. "I know a lawyer who I think can help us get you out of your marriage. I just... Regina, from the things you've mentioned, has your husband ever hurt you?"

"Robin..." she began.

"Regina, I need to know," Robin said desperately, but his tone seemed to convey the wrong message.

"Wait... Does he... He knows where I am?" Regina asked in alarm. (He did and who was to say someone wouldn't be after Regina now after that phone call? She still didn't know what Robin had previously planned to do to her, nor did she know that he knew her husband was the Governor.)

Robin swallowed thickly, thinking for a moment. He'd fed her so many lies. He wasn't going to do that again. "I have my reasons to believe so, yes," he said. Chances were Leopold or some other lackey would show up soon and take care of business himself, and therefore throw Robin in prison. (After all it was two weeks too late, Robin was supposed to do his job in a few days after kidnapping Regina, but he was way overdue.)

"Then we have to move again. We have to get out of here, get Roland out of here," Regina insisted, her hand clutching Robin's forearm.

Roland.

If what he suspected to be true, he needed to get his son out of danger. Damn it. He shouldn't have hung up on Leopold, he shouldn't have begged to let Regina live. He should've lied, he should have said he had gotten rid of Regina and moved him, her, and Roland far away. But he'd been careless and stupid.

Robin nodded. "I'll call John," he murmured, trying to remain calm even though his stomach was tightening in fear, wondering what would happen to his boy. "We will get him out of here."

"Please, Robin, do it now, and then I'll talk," Regina begged. The desperation in her eyes, so intense, so much like his own fear, was what caused Robin to hop up immediately and grab the phone, dialing John's number.

A beat passed, then two. No answer. Robin thought that, perhaps, his friend wouldn't be home until finally, John answered. "Hello? Robin?"

Robin sighed in relief and felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. "John, I need you to come and get Roland for me. Take him out of Portland," he said.

"Robin, what's wrong?" John asked curiously, his voice edged with fear.

"I'll explain when you get here. I just need you to come as quickly as possible," Robin replied.

John sounded more worried then Robin ever heard him. "Okay, mate. I'm coming. I'll be there as quickly as I can," he said before the line went dead.

Robin set the phone down and turned to see Regina sitting up in bed, her hair in messy curls, her face free of makeup, her eyes wide with fear, a fear Robin hadn't seen before. It was the kind that, just by looking at her expression, made him scared, too. For all of them.

"Come here, Regina," he murmured, slipping into the bed, his arms opening as he positioned himself beside her.

Regina looked up and immediately crawled into Robin's arms. She was shaking like a leaf, and she looked so small, so frail. Robin guided them both down onto the bed, cocooning her in the warm blankets and his arms, a shield from what was trying to hurt her, and strangely enough, that comfort was coming from the man who was supposed to take her life. Over the last few weeks, Robin's arms had become a sort of home for her.

"No harm will come to you or Roland," Robin whispered against her ear. One hand tangled into Regina's hair, his fingers threading through her soft curls. His other landed on her back and he rubbed it in soothing circles. "I will protect both of you."

He meant it, all sincere. There was no way he could ever bring himself to kill Regina. He had given up on that. He would find a way to keep her, to make her his, to make her so happy, to give her everything she could ever want or need. But most importantly, he would always keep her safe. They may have not been in a relationship yet, they may have not even known each other a month, but Robin knew one thing was clear, he loved Regina. She was his family and he would lay down his life to protect his family.

If he didn't make it out of this, if he went to prison again or was killed, but he managed to save Regina and Roland, he knew he could trust her to take care of his son.

Regina buried her head against Robin's shoulder, her small hand gripping at the fabric of his shirt. She still shook, which made Robin draw her all the more closer, until every inch of her was pressed up against him.

"There is no need to fear," Robin assured, carding his hands through her hair. "You are safe with me. Nobody will hurt you. I promise."

"You don't know him, Robin," Regina said, her voice quivering.

"And he doesn't know what I'm capable of," Robin insisted. "Nobody messes with my family."

"Roland will be out of harm's way soon," Regina said, her voice soft.

"I'm not just talking about Roland," Robin said, hooking his fingers beneath Regina's chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "You are my family, too, Regina."

"I'm flattered, Robin, but just because I live under your roof doesn't mean you have to–"

She stopped talking the instant his lips were on hers, her words melting into a soft whimper as Robin cupped her face in his hands and pulled her closer. He had been dreaming of doing this for what seemed like ages, even though it had only been a few weeks. Robin devoured Regina's soft lips, his kiss full of passion and love.

One hand fell away from Regina's cheek, cupping the back of her neck forms moment as Robin sucked Regina's bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it with a satisfying pop. His hand trailed down the gentle curve of Regina's back as he licked the seam of her lips, asking for entrance.

Regina's lips opened with a quiet moan and Robin's tongue slipped inside, exploring every inch of her mouth. She tasted sweet, something uniquely Regina. Robin tugged her closer, his other hand on the back of her neck now, playing with her hair. His other hand didn't stop when it got too low. Instead, his hand gripped her ass, giving it a light squeeze.

Finally, they pulled apart and Robin pressed his forehead against Regina's. "I love you," he whispered, his lips touching hers once again in a sweet kiss, reveling in the soft hum that vibrated past her lips. "You are my family."

When he pulled back again, those honey brown eyes were filled to the brim with tears. One fell over, trickling down her cheek. Robin caught it with his thumb and whisked it away.

"No crying, milady," he said softly, kissing the spot on the cheek where her tear had fallen.

"I just..." Regina whispered, her eyes still full of unshed tears. "I never thought I'd have this."

"Well, you do," Robin said. "And I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."

Regina smiled softly, her hands raising to cup Robin's cheeks. She rubbed her thumbs along his skin and leaned in, her lips finding his. Robin kissed her softly, his hands running along her sides.

The two of them stayed like that a moment longer, kissing, touching, until Regina shared that she was hungry. With a soft laugh, Robin had led her out into the kitchen and the two of them fixed breakfast and ate with Roland.

Wanting to spend as much time with his son as he could, knowing that it could be his last moments, the three of them cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie, Robin reminding himself over and over again that, as much as he would hate it if he got locked away, to never see Roland or Regina again, at least if he made them both safe, they could be happy together.

About two hours later, John came knocking on the door. After the movie, Robin and Regina had helped Roland pack a bag and some toys so he could go spend time with Uncle John. When Roland had asked why, Robin explained that he wanted Regina to himself for a few days and while the boy seemed a bit sad that he couldn't have Regina all to himself, he believed the lie.

So, John came to collect Roland, but not before demanding answers. Robin took John back to his room and shut the door.

"I'm going to be one-hundred percent honest with you, mate. I'm tired of lying," Robin began, heaving a sigh. "When I said I was on a job for the governor and that it wasn't illegal, that was a lie."

"I knew it," John said. "And that's why you want me to take Roland." When Robin nodded, John asked, "So what is it you have to do?"

"I can't do it, that's the thing," Robin said. "Regina... she isn't my girlfriend," he began to explain. _Although the kissing this morning would suggest otherwise_ , Robin thought to himself. "She's not even Regina Mills. She's Regina Blanchard. The Governor's wife."

John's jaw dropped, his eyes widening. "I thought she looked familiar... But damn, mate. I highly doubt the Governor got you out of prison to fuck his wife," he said.

Robin shook his head. "I haven't done that, and that's quite the opposite. Leopold Blanchard sent me to kidnap his wife and kill her."

John took a step back in shock. "Robin..."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "It's awful and I only agreed so that I could be with my son. But then I met her and discovered so many things about her... As crazy as it sounds, I've fallen in love with her."

"So just don't do it," John said with a frown.

"I won't. But I had a conversation with Leopold over the phone. If I don't kill her, he'll throw me back in prison and make sure I stay there and Regina will end up dead. I can't let the happen," Robin said with a sigh. "So, I'm sending Roland with you to keep him safe. I'm going to stay here with Regina, get a good lawyer, get her out of this. And if I fail... I want you to send Roland with Regina. If I can't save her, please, John, keep my boy safe."

John nodded seriously, his eyes growing moist. "I will, Robin. I promise. And I wish you the best of luck."

The two friends hugged before pulling back. "So... Regina and you...?" John asked.

"We've kissed once. That's it," Robin replied, shaking his head.

"Mate, does she know what's going on entirely?" John inquired once again.

Robin sighed and shook his head. "No. All she knows is that her husband may be after her. And she's already scared enough. He's abused her, John. He's raped her... He's most likely beaten her."

His heart broke as he thought about all the awful things Leopold had probably done to Regina. It made him want to get her away from him, to stop him, as soon as possible.

"Robin, you should tell her the whole story," John said with a soft sigh. "She deserves to know."

"I don't want to break her heart," Robin said. "I don't want to ruin her trust. She –"

"Robin," John warned, giving him a look. "You need to."

Robin sighed and nodded. "I know," he said and frowned. "Just not now. Not while she's so scared."

The men then left the room and returned. Robin threw his arms around his son and held him close, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, my boy," he said with a small smile.

"I love you, too, Daddy," Roland said and leaned up to kiss his father's cheek. The boy then ran for Regina and threw his arms around one of her legs.

Regina chuckled and bent down, pulling Roland into a motherly embrace. The young lad laid his head on Regina's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I love you, Gina," he said.

Regina smiled as if those words were the best thing she had ever heard. She kissed little Roland's forehead and brushed a curl out of his face that had gone astray. "I love you, too," Regina said, cupping the boy's cheeks in her hands, kissing each of his dimples as they both giggled.

It was then that John took Roland off, leaving Regina and Robin alone. They turned towards each other and Robin gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm going to make an appointment with a good lawyer I know. She's fearless. They call her The Dragon. She can help you," Robin said. "But first, we need to decide what we want to get your husband for."

Regina then took Robin's hand and led him back into the bedroom. The two sat down on the bed and Regina grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head.

"Milady–"

The look Regina gave him cut him off. "That's not what I'm doing," she said, getting the hint that Robin had very well suspected she was taking her shirt off for other reasons.

Regina tossed her shirt aside and Robin felt his eyes scanning her body, the swell of her breasts beneath her bra, her toned stomach, her gentle curves. And then he saw it.

Them.

They were all over her. Some were little nicks in the skin that had turned into little white scars. But there was one fleshed out right above her hip, a deep scar, one that sliced across her belly, one just above her breast that trailed all the way up to her collar bone. And then, she turned around and the sight made Robin sick to his stomach. Her shoulders, her back, they were covered in long, jagged scars.

"He did this...?" Robin breathed, reaching a hand out to gingerly trace a finger along one of the scars on Regina's back.

"He did," Regina replied, her voice a mere whisper. She inhaled a shaky breath and let it go. "This is what I want to get him for. I know he's done a lot of bad things, but this is the only thing I can prove."

"Then this is what we'll get him for," Robin replied, placing a kiss on Regina's shoulder, letting his lips trace a scar. "No man hurts my family."

Regina smiled and turned in Robin's arms, capturing his lips with hers. Robin returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Regina's slender waist. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling the scars beneath his fingertips.

Robin pulled back long enough to pull her top lip into his mouth, his tongue tracing over that scar there. "Did he make this, too?" Robin asked against her lips.

Regina nodded and pulled back, a frown settling on her features. "He did. I'm sorry, Robin. I'm sorry that he's done this... that he's ruined my skin and my face. He made me a monster and I'm sorry I'm not beautiful."

"No, no. You're not a monster. _He_ is the monster. And you, Regina... You are the loveliest woman I've ever met. So kind, so caring, so beautiful," Robin cooed, trailing his fingertips along Regina's sides. Oh, how he wanted to explore her body and love on her in a way she had never been granted.

Regina smiled softy, cupping Robin's face in her hands. "Thank you, Robin. No man has ever been so kind."

Robin's smile was sad when she said those words, wondering how this woman couldn't be loved. How could anyone not feel something for that beautiful face, those warm eyes and smiles, that caring, motherly personality? He also felt guilty for even considering killing this wonderful woman, or for lying to her, for still lying to her. He wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't and that made him feel even worse.

"You're welcome," is what he said instead and leaned in, kissing Regina's forehead, then her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and finally, those sweet lips of hers.

The two of them sank down into the covers, all lips and tongues, as they explore each others' mouths. Robin couldn't seem to get enough of Regina, especially now that he'd had a taste of her lips and had experienced her affectionate, warm kisses.

His hands explored her skin, ghosting over her arms, her belly, her back, even brushing over a breast every once in a while. He even carded them through those gloriously soft curls of hers. Their legs tangled together beneath the sheets, Regina's wrapping around his hips after a while. Robin was already half-hard, but upon suddenly being snaked between her legs got his hardening member quickly standing to attention.

He knew Regina could feel it now. It pressed between them, stiff and aching. Their kiss got a little more heated (who engaged that, Robin wasn't sure, maybe him, maybe her) and their hands began to grope. Regina's hands slid beneath Robin's shirt, her fingers pressing against his abdomen and chest. Robin dared to cup one of her breasts in his hands and began kneading it through her bra.

A soft moan followed his ministrations, breaking the contact of their lips. Robin took a much needed breath, Regina's sounds like music to his ears. He brushed his lips against her jaw and then kissed down her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin. Robin sucked and nipped lightly at the flesh, causing Regina to erupt in more moans.

"Robin..." She murmured, arching her back, pressing more of her breast into the palm of his hand. "Take my bra off..."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Robin asked, pressing one last kiss to her neck before looking up at her.

Regina's response was a nod and Robin reached his arms around Regina, gently in clasping the fabric that separated him from what he knew to be glorious breasts. Her bra slipped easily down her shoulders and Robin watched, eyes growing dark with desire as her chest was bared to him. Two beautiful, round breasts with dark pink, pert nipples.

Robin threw her bra aside, mesmerized by the treasure he had just uncovered. He cupped her bare breasts in his hands, which fit perfectly there, and flicked his thumbs over her nipples. Her head tipped back and she let out a soft whimper.

Robin smirked a little, making a note. She's sensitive there... He leaned in, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and gingerly sucked on it. Regina's moans filled the room as Robin swirled his tongue around her nipple, glad that he was bringing her such pleasure.

And that was what he intended to do. Regina needed pleasured, to be shown just how beautiful, how loved she was.

After a few moments, Robin turned to award her other breast with the same treatment Regina's fingers curled into Robin's hair, bringing him closer to her breast.

Robin smirked, releasing her breast from his mouth with a pop. His mouth ghosted over her sternum, her collar bones, her neck, her jaw, until he reached her lips and lingered there a moment, enjoying the way her lips tasted. When he pulled back, he was staring down into eyes black with desire, flushed cheeks, and a pleased smile.

"Do you like that, my love?" Robin inquired and was rewarded with a dutiful nod and a breathless _yes_. Robin smirked. "Would you like me to continue?"

Regina smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes and she reached out, practically ripping Robin's t-shirt off of him. "Yes," she replied.

Robin grinned and trailed kisses from her lips all the way down to her belly, pausing when he reached the hem of her pants. He gently pulled them down glorious, long legs and tossed them to the floor. She was left in just her panties which were completely soaked. Robin peeled them aside, his fingers brushing between her swollen folds, eliciting a moan from her lips. When he pulled his hand back, they were oozing in her wetness.

Smirking, Robin swiftly removed her panties and pressed his lips to the inside of Regina's thigh, her soft coos and whimpers letting him know that he was getting closer to the place she wanted him most.

Robin sucked on the soft flesh of her skin as he made his way to her core, her soft, feminine moans making his groin ache. And when he finally did reach that magic spot, Robin flicked his tongue out against Regina's clit, causing her to buck her hips and cry out in ecstasy.

Robin's lips closed around her bundle of nerves, his tongue lapping at it. Regina's knees tightened around his head and he felt her hands in his hair all of a sudden, urging him on with _oh, yes_ and _fuck, Robin, don't stop_.

He didn't stop, he continued to lap at her sensitive bud until she was close to coming. She was babbling and whimpering, her hands tugging at his hair. Robin slowly released her clit and moved to lap at her wet folds, lapping at the sweet nectar that flowed from her. Robin stuck his tongue inside her before pulling out, mimicking again and again what he wanted to do to her.

"Robin, please," Regina pleaded, pulling his head up. "I need you."

Robin smiled, admiring her flushed cheeks and wild eyes. He nodded before unbuckling his belt and taking his pants and boxers off, his erection springing free.

He crawled over Regina as she melted back into the mattress and leaned down, his lips clumsily finding hers. They shared a passionate kiss as Robin teased Regina by running his hard lengths through her slick folds before he slid into her unexpectedly and she moaned against his lips.

Robin started off slow, feeling how tight Regina was and how tense the rest of her body was. She was used to being nothing but a sex toy, but Robin was determined to pleasure her until she came again and again.

Slowly, Robin built up speed and pressure, adding a hand to rub her clit. Regina's feminine whimpers and moans were music to Robin's ears. Before he knew it, she was crying out his name, nails digging into his back as she came. Robin thrusted into her a few more times before he came himself, spilling inside of her.

The two of them stayed there a moment, breathing heavily, kissing lazily.

After a few more rounds, Robin and Regina lay cuddled together in bed. "I was going to go to the store," Robin murmured into Regina's hair, his hand lazily running along her body. "I have to pick up some groceries. Do you want to come or stay here."

Regina's eyes fluttered sleepily and Robin already knew the answer to that. "Stay," she mumbled.

Robin nodded and kissed Regina's head. He got up and threw her her robe per request before getting dressed. With one final kiss to her lips, Robin left the house with Regina inside.

Biggest mistake in his life. As he was putting the last item in his cart, Leopold Blanchard sent him a text. A text that read:

 _I have her._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, this update took a little longer than expected! I accidentally deleted the file and had to rewrite everything D:**

 **I will also be wrapping this fic up here in a few chapters!**

* * *

She had just hopped out of th shower changed into a pair of pajamas when there had been a clicking sound and the sting of cool metal against her temple. Regina had frozen in her spot, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"Sit down on the bed," the familiar voice of her husband's assistant, Sidney Glass said. Regina slowly moved for the bed but was shoved down by a pair of rough, forceful hands. "Don't move or I'll blow your brains out," Sidney snapped, the gun still pressed against her head.

It was then that Leopold entered the room, a devilish smirk on his face as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Regina was already terrified but upon seeing the man who had abused her so many times, she felt even more fearful than she ever imagined herself feeling.

"Please, don't do this," Regina begged, her voice shaking as Leopold leaned against the wall before her. "I'm sorry! I should've come home, but–"

Leopold held his hand up and Regina stopped talking immediately. "I have you exactly where I want you," he said. "You see, when Mr. Glass pulls that trigger and you die, the one to blame will be poor Mr. Locksley."

"Please, Leopold, I beg you. Leave him out of it," Regina pleaded. "He has nothing to do with this."

Leopold laughed bitterly. "Oh, darling, he has everything to do with this," he said. "Or did he not tell you?"

Regina scrunched brow. "Tell me what?" she asked. "He only saved me from–"

"Save you!" Leopold scoffed. "He did no such thing. He obviously hasn't told you the truth. It appears as if he was trying to get everything out of you that he could before he killed you."

" _Kill me_?" Regina asked, her heart hammering in her chest. "Robin would never–"

"Robin was in prison before he met you. I offered him a deal – kill you and he would get out of trouble with no charge," Leopold said. "But I am an impatient man. He's taking far too long to perform his task and now he will pay the price for it."

"I–I don't believe you," Regina said firmly and shook her head in disbelief. "Robin would never do that. He isn't that kind of man. He wouldn't lie to me."

"Then you don't know him," Leopold insisted. "But I guess it doesn't matter. You aren't going to be living long enough to see him again and ask him about it anyways. You'll be dead and he will be in prison once again, on the account of two murders this time."

Regina felt tears spring into her eyes, immediately thinking of Roland. "He has a son. You can't take away that boy's father. Robin is all the child has."

"And he will stay with the friend of Robin's that he is with now, unharmed," Leopold assured.

"Please, don't do this!" Regina sobbed, feeling tears rushing down her face. "Don't take away Roland's father from him!"

* * *

Robin stared in shock at his phone. _I have her._ He read the text over and over again before his mind kicked into gear.

Leopold had Regina. He was going to hurt her... Or worse. No, Leopold was going to kill Regina. He needed a plan. Robin needed to save her.

Dropping his groceries where they were, he hurried to his car, got in, and shut the door, quickly dialing John's number. The phone rang and Robin tapped his index finger impatiently against the dashboard. "Pick up, John! Pick up!"

"Hello? Robin?" Little John suddenly asked on the other line. "Robin? Is everything okay?"

"No, John, it's not," Robin replied honestly. "Leopold Blanchard has Regina. I left her at the house to go get some groceries. He told me he has her and I don't know what to do!"

"Call the police," John replied.

"But he's the governor, John. And it's his wife he kidnapped. Do you think they'll believe me?" Robin asked.

"Just try, Robin. It's your only chance."

Robin sighed. "Okay, okay. I will. For Regina."

Robin hung up with John before dialing 911. Immediately, his call was answered. "Hello? This is 911. What's your emergency?"

"I'm calling to report a kidnapping," Robin said. "Regina Blanchard. She was kidnapped by Governor Leopold Blanchard. He's going to kill her."

"Sir, are you–?"

"Yes. I'm being serious and I'm telling the truth!" Robin snapped, desperation making his temper run short. "The reason I know this... The reason I know this is because he tried to get me to do it. Please, you have to believe me. You have to come to 815 King's Road. That's where he is."

"Calm down, sir. I'll send someone out to come check it. We'll be there in five minutes."

Robin sighed in relief. "Thank you."

With that, he hung up the phone and began racing his way back towards the house, towards Regina. Hopefully, he wasn't too late.

* * *

The trio sat quietly in the bedroom, Leopold sitting across from Regina, who was on the bed, and Sidney holding the gun to Regina's head.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Regina asked, sucking in a deep breath.

"Because I know Locksley will be on his way, to try and save you, to play hero, and I want him to see Sidney splatter your brains all over the wall," Leopold hissed.

"Why can't you just let me go? We'll get out of your life. If it's a divorce you want–"

"A divorce is too easy," Leopold laughed.

"You're insane!" Regina sobbed, feeling tears falling down her cheeks. "Why must you do this? Why must you cause everyone pain?"

"As you said, Regina," Leopold replied. "I'm insane."

Suddenly, the front door was being slammed open. Leopold stood up in alarm, before beginning to laugh. "That's right, Mr. Locksley. Your precious princess is in here," he called.

The bedroom door was suddenly thrust open and Robin stood there, staring wide-eyed at Regina. "Let her go!" he snapped, immediately turning to Leopold. "I'll take her away. You won't have to–"

"No. You knew the deal, Robin. You kill her or you go back to prison. And she'll be dead either way," Leopold said.

Wait a second... Leopold had been telling the truth? Robin really was supposed to kill her? Regina felt as if someone had suddenly ripped her heart out of her chest and crushed it into a pile of ash. Everything they'd experienced together had been a lie. He didn't love her, he didn't care for her. He was only leading her on, making her more susceptible and vulnerable so when he struck, she would be sucked in too far.

"Robin...?" Regina whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek as they made eye contact. "You kidnapped me? You planned to kill me?"

* * *

Robin would rather die than see the look of heartbreak that crossed Regina's face the moment she figured everything out. And he would have gladly, if her life wasn't in danger. He couldn't lie to her now though. She deserved to know the truth. "I did, Regina," he said with a soft sigh. "I did... Until I fell in love with you."

"Don't lie to me," Regina snapped. She turned her head to Sidney. "Just kill me!" she screamed, clenching her fists in anger. "I don't want to live anymore!"

"Regina, please don't say that!" Robin said firmly. "Don't ever say that."

"I thought I could trust you," she said. "I thought I could love you without getting hurt."

"I'm sorry, Regina," Robin whispered. "I truly am." The guilt that filled his heart was so overwhelming, that he staggered backwards. He didn't deserve a woman like Regina. He'd hurt her, he'd broken her heart.

"Sorry isn't enough, Robin," she cried, another tear trailing down her cheek, disappearing somewhere in her lap.

"Well, Sidney," Leopold said, gesturing towards the other man. "If you would please–"

"No!" Robin yelled, lurching forward at the precise moment the sirens began to wail as they made their way down the street.

There was all of a sudden a gun being pointed at his head. Leopold stood beside him, pressing a gun to Robin's temple. "You called the _cops_?"

"I'm not letting you hurt her again," Robin snapped.

"Well then, it appears as if the both of you will have to die," Leopold said.

Robin could feel his finger tightening around the trigger. He heard it go off at the precise time he heard the glass of the bedroom window shattering. There was a groan of pain, but not from Robin as he breathed his last breath. It came from Leopold, who was staggering backwards, clutching his hand. His gun fell to the ground, leaving Robin safe.

But not Regina.

Sidney still had the gun to her head, refusing to let down. Policemen filed into the bedroom, all pointing their guns at him. But one movement of his finger, and Regina would be dead.

"Sir, drop the weapon," one of the cops said. "Drop your weapon and put your hands up!"

Sidney hesitated a moment before slowly lowering his weapon. He began to lower it down when Leopold muttered something that Robin couldn't hear. In a flash, the gun was raised once again, firing... Blood exploded over Regina's chest.

Robin yelled out and darted forward, policemen trying to hold him back as he watched Regina slump back against the bed, the red patch expanding. Sidney was ceased by the officers and Robin was finally let go. He rushed to Regina's side, but she was unconscious.

Maybe she was dead.

"Call an ambulance!" He was calling desperately as police rushed around the scene. He placed his hands on Regina's cheeks. "Regina, please stay with me. Don't give up. I do love you and I promise I won't hurt you. Just please... Don't go."

"Mr. Locksley, the doctors will see you now," a nurse said as she walked into the waiting room.

Robin slowly got up from his seat. He had been sitting in the waiting room all night as the doctors had performed surgery on Regina, which she'd been in nearly all night. She had nearly bled to death and had gone into cardiac arrest the last Robin had heard. That meant the nurse's news could be good or ver, very bad.

"How's Regina?" Robin asked immediately as soon as he had approached the nurse.

"The surgery is complete. She's alive. We managed to stop the bleeding. But she is suffering from a collapsed lung," the nurse informed.

"Will that–?"

"She'll heal. She just needs to stay here for a while so we can make sure it heals properly. Mrs. Blanchard is a very lucky woman," the nurse said.

Robin cringed. "Please... Don't call her that. Her husband is the reason she's here."

"So we've heard. Very well. Miss Mills is going to wake up soon. You can come in and see her if you would like," the nurse said.

Robin nodded eagerly, wanting to make sure Regina was truly okay as soon as possible. "Lead the way."

The nurse took Robin back to the Intensive Care Unit and lead him into a room. Regina was there, hooked up to some tubes to help her breathe. She was slowly starting to come alive, as the anesthesia was wearing off.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse said as she shut the door behind her.

Robin approached the bed and bent down over Regina, brushing a stray lock of dark hair out of her face. He felt his eyes begin to tear up as he stared down at her, so pale and fragile, with tubes attached to her chest and going up her nose. There was a tube embedded into her side, which would help to correct her collapsed lung.

Robin bent down, pressing his forehead against Regina's. He ran his fingers through her hair and wept over her. "I'm so sorry, Regina," he said as a tear slipped down his cheek. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead before pulling away, wiping at his eyes. He pulled up one of the chairs and sat by her bedside, taking her delicate hand in his.

He sat for a while in silence until he felt eyes on him. Robin looked up to find Regina awake and looking at him, her eyes full of tears. He stood up, bending over her, running a hand tenderly across her cheek.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he whispered, his fingers tracing her jaw before getting lost in her hair. "You're okay. You're safe. Leopold is going to be locked up, Sidney is, too. They'll send you divorce papers and you can be free from him for good."

"And then..." she paused, taking a deep breath. "And then you'll be there... To pull me back into a relationship where I just get hurt. Or... Or maybe you'll just finish the job."

Robin heaved a sigh. "Regina, I know I've hurt you, and I will do anything to try and redeem myself. But don't think for one moment that I will ever do that to you. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I could never kill you. And then, you were so loving towards Roland... and I fell in love. I could never hurt the woman I love."

"B-But you did," Regina replied bitterly.

Robin closed his eyes. "But I did," he agreed. "And I'm sorry. I should've told you the truth."

"You shouldn't have kidnapped me," Regina snapped.

"No, that I will never regret, because I got to meet you and so did Roland. And you living with us... We both grew to love you. Besides, I kept you safe," he said.

"Then why am I here?" Regina asked, curling her lip.

Robin sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I know..."

"I want you to leave," Regina said harshly.

"But–"

"Get out," Regina hissed, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Now."

And so Robin left her, but he vowed he would be back, if only so Roland could see her.

* * *

A week passed. Besides her collapsed lung healing, Regina wasn't getting any better. She fell into a state of depression and anxiety. She was moved out of the ICU but she wasn't permitted to leave the hospital. Her only visitors had been her father, Mary Margaret who came to give her sincerest apologies about what her father had done, and policemen and her lawyer, Mallory Page. Regina had signed divorce papers with Leopold and had given several statements to get him jailed for life. The entire state of Maine, no, the entire country was appalled by what had happened. The story had been all over the news.

Robin's friend, John, had come to visit that morning. He had informed Regina of what Robin was up to. A sad, depressed bloke is what he had called Robin. Roland was just as heartbroken, he didn't like being away from his Gina. The lad missed her, John said. Regina missed him, too, and Robin, but she supposed not seeing them was for the best. She needed to move on. She needed to fall out of love.

Another week went by and Regina was still in the hospital. Her wound had gotten infected and had to be monitored. John brought Roland by after pleading with Regina that the boy saw her. The lad was so happy to see Regina again. They talked for an hour before John took him home. Still, she refused the rest of the week to see Robin, even when John and Roland wanted to bring him along on their second visit of the week.

By week three, Regina was feeling excessively tired and shaky, so the doctors kept her once again.

Week four rolled around and she missed her period. The doctors kept her under close watch, concerned by this. The exhaustion began to multiply. Regina had to go to the bathroom excessively to either urinate or to vomit. She felt awful all the time, but the doctors no longer acted concerned.

"Regina?" Nurse Astrid asked one day as she was checking up on her. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Regina frowned at such a question. "With Robin... The night everything happened. Four weeks ago."

Astrid nodded and pulled out a long white stick. "Would you mind taking this for me?" she asked, extending it to Regina.

Regina took the item and looked at it with wide eyes. A pregnancy test. "Oh... This can't be. It's next to impossible for me to become pregnant."

"Well, Regina, you're showing all the symptoms a woman would be showing around four weeks into her pregnancy," Astrid insisted. "Please, at least go take it."

Regina sighed and made her way into the bathroom. She locked the door and sat down on the toilet, running a hand through her hair. There was no way this could be happening. The doctors had said that, while she would have complications getting pregnant, there was still a possibility. However, pregnancy raised risks for mother and child.

Regina sighed and took the test anyways, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. Would she tell Robin? How would she... after all they'd been through? Would he always be apart of her life? And after all she had been through, plus her already raised risk of miscarriage, would the baby live?

After several moments, the test beeped to allow Regina to know it was done calculating. Heaving a nervous sigh, she looked down at the results, her eyes widening, her breath quickening, her head spinning.

Two lines.

Tears fills Regina's eyes.

"I-I'm pregnant," she murmured in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's one of the final chapters to this story! Thanks for coming along on the journey. I'm not sure how many more there will be. Maybe one or two. Three at the very most.**

 **I've added Zelena and Cora into the story, and while Regina's mother is about the same here, we will see a vastly different side to Zelena, one that is quite ironic, given the current situation she has with Outlaw Queen on the show. Oh, how the tables have turned here with Greenie.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Regina slumped against the wall in shock, staring at the positive pregnancy test in her trembling hands. This couldn't be possible. There was no way she could be pregnant. She buried her head in her hands, gripping strands of her hair between her fingers as she tried her best not to lose it.

Here she was, pregnant, with the child of a man she no longer wanted in her life, no matter how much she loved him. They were now bound together in a way Regina had never thought she would be bound to anyone. She didn't know how she was going to manage this, telling him she carried their child, being forced to live a life with him around because it wasn't fair, it wasn't, for her to let him have no idea that she was carrying such a precious bundle.

Or was it?

Robin had lied to her. He had made her feel safe and loved when in all reality, he had kidnapped her and planned to kill her at the first chance he got. He had taken advantage of her. He had used his son, poor little Roland, as a pawn to make him seem trustworthy. Maybe if she kept the baby a secret, she would be saving it from a father who had gone to prison for something, to be unjustly broken free to do the very thing he had been accused of.

Regina's mind was made. Robin would never know. As soon as she got out of the hospital, she would move in with her mother – yes, her mother, but Regina was desperate – until she could get a house of her own, preferably far away from the state of Maine. She had always wanted to live in a warmer climate. Maybe her child would enjoy growing up in a nice place like Georgia or Florida.

Regina stood up shakily, wiping the unshed tears from her eyes. She slowly made her way outside of the bathroom, where Astrid was waiting on her, still clutching the positive test in her hands.

"Well, Miss Mills?" The nurse asked as Regina approached her.

Regina didn't give an answer, simply handed the nurse the test before slinking back into her bed with a heavy sigh. She would let Astrid see for herself.

There was a moment of silence as Regina got comfortable, Astrid seeming to sense her distress. She offered Regina a small smile. "Congratulations," she said.

Regina felt tears pooling in her eyes again, but managed a smile despite her quivering lips. "Thank you," she said. "And please, don't tell anyone. Especially Robin."

"I won't, ma'am. You have my word," Astrid said before leaving Regina alone in the hospital room.

A few days passed after that and Regina was still hospitalized long enough for the doctors to run tests and make sure she and the baby were healthy. The child was a miracle, as, with a higher chance of miscarriage, she hadn't lost it during the traumatic events that had taken place weeks ago. John came by with Roland the day Regina was able to leave the hospital so that she could bid the boy goodbye.

"Daddy is in the car. Do you want to say goodbye to him?" Roland had asked with his round eyes shooting right into her very soul. She wanted to say yes, but upon thinking of the child inside her, she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

"I can't, Roland. I must go. My mother will be here to pick me up at any time now," she had said gently. "But you can tell your daddy goodbye for me."

"Gina, will you ever be back?" Roland asked, his eyes suddenly becoming teary.

Regina leaned down and gently wiped his eyes, feeling tears pool in her own. "I'm afraid I can't come back, Roland," she had said. That wasn't true. She would be back for trials and court hearings, but not to see him or Robin. "I must go on my way."

A tear slipped down Roland's cheek, his lips quivering. "But...but Gina... Daddy and I love you," he had said. "Don't leave us."

Regina had thrown her arms around Roland and pulled him close to her side, rocking him slowly back and forth in her arms as he cried into her shoulder and she into his. "I'm sorry, Roland. But I must," she said. "Maybe I'll come visit one day." She couldn't stand to see Roland this way so she had made him a promise, a probably empty promise, if only to make the both of them cheer up.

"Okay," Roland had replied and wiped his tears as he pulled back. "Goodbye, Gina."

"Goodbye, Roland," Regina murmured before getting up and leaving without a second glance back at him. She couldn't bear to see the sad look on his face anymore.

She signed out of the hospital and left with her mother, climbing into the passenger's seat as her mother started the car.

"How're you feeling?" Cora asked, her voice hollow. Regina knew that her wellbeing wasn't truly what her mother cared about. She wanted to know why Leopold wanted to kill her and would assume it was Regina's fault.

"Fine," Regina replied, heaving a heavy sigh. "Still a little under the weather," she said, wrapping her arms around her stomach, wondering if she should tell her mother that she was with child. Cora was smart. She would find out eventually, especially if Regina would be staying with her for a while.

"You've had a rough few weeks," Cora replied as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "And some more to come with the trials. Why did this happen? Why did he want to kill you?"

"I don't know, Mother," she said with a frown, shaking her head.

"There had to be a–"

"Any reason he had wasn't a sane one," Regina snapped bitterly, turning to glare at her mother. Whether it was her hormones causing her lack of short temper or just the sole fact she didn't want to be blamed for this, Regina wasn't sure. "You forced me into a marriage where I was abused... Physically, mentally... In every sense of the word. Leopold was a cruel, evil man. He did a number of bad things without reason. And in his sick, twisted mind, maybe he had a reason to kill me, but it is not one I know or ever wish to."

Cora scowled, her hands tensing around the steering wheel. Regina bit her lips, surprised at her bravery to stand up against her mother after so little poking and prodding.

There was a silence that fell over the two of them for several long minutes, Regina working up the courage to tell her mother of her condition. She decided she would start from the bottom up. Her mother may not like the news of her having a child out of wedlock (and spoiling the good Mills name), but maybe finding out how vile Robin Locksley was would have her less focused on that matter.

"Leopold would have gotten away with what he did," Regina said, drawing patterns on her jeans. "He was going to have another man do it. That man kidnapped me and planned to kill me, but not before toying with me first. He made up a story about how he had saved me and used his son to make him seem trustworthy. I... I began to fall in love with him and then the night came that Leopold dropped by to do to the deed himself because this man was taking too long. He saved me from Leopold, but probably just to gain my mercy."

"You didn't press charges?" Cora asked, her brows drawing together in a disapproving scowl.

"I love him," Regina replied quietly. "And I love his son. I didn't want the boy to grow up fatherless. He had already lost his mother."

"But, Regina–"

"And I'm pregnant with his child," she blurted, not wanting to hear her mother's words.

She truly believed Robin wouldn't hurt her now, she did, and she knew he loved his son very much and wouldn't risk it, but she was so angry at him for his lied and false security when her life really had been in danger, and she couldn't go back. She would let him go free of charge but she wouldn't let him have her back. She wasn't even sure if his I love you's had meant anything.

Regina was glad they were approaching a stoplight because Cora slammed on the breaks, her eyes latching onto Regina like a predator's teeth would on its prey.

"You're pregnant?" Cora asked in complete shock, anger in her voice. "You let that son of a bitch get you pregnant?"

"Mother... I had no idea who he was–"

"Which is why you shouldn't have slept with him in the first place!" Cora exploded, her eyes wild in fury. Regina should have never told her. She expected this. Why has she told her mother? "Now what are you going to do? Let the man responsible for your near-death and four week hospital stay back into your life so you can raise this baby?"

"Mother," Regina said sharply. "I did know him. Or thought I did. He was convincing and it had been a while since we met. I didn't know to expect anything. He was so sincere..." She trailed off, biting her lips. "And he isn't going to know about the child. As soon as the trials are over, I'm moving far from here and I'm taking the baby with me."

Cora huffed angrily and stepped on the gas, her car zooming down the busy streets of Portland. "I can't believe you, Regina. How did you not think–"

"You know very well that the doctors said conceiving would be hard," Regina hissed. "I didn't think any of this would happen. As far as I was concerned, Robin was going to help me get a divorce from Leopold, I'd probably end up living with him and his son in Portland for a while... And I figured everything would work out. He'd ask me to marry him. We would live together with Roland happily."

Cora scoffed. "This isn't a fairytale, Regina," she said harshly. "Of course it wasn't going to be like that."

Regina frowned and looked out her window to hide the tears that were springing into her eyes once again. "I know that and I was foolish to not think of that beforehand. Nobody has ever made me feel the way Robin did."

"That should've been your first sign that not everything was going to turn out like–"

"Rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers, I know, Mother. I know. And now I'm living with the consequences," Regina finished for her, tired of hearing her mother's scolding. "I'm not a child, anymore. I can handle myself."

"And that's gotten you far," Cora replied bitterly.

Regina clenched her fists, feeling her nails biting into her skin. She flexed her jaw, trying to reign in a bout of unfiltered words she would have liked to tell her mother, but she reminded herself that Cora's house was the only place she had to stay in until she could find somewhere for her and the baby to live so she would have to watch her mouth. Cora had kicked her out before and Regina knew that she was already on the brink of doing it again.

"Your scolding me like a child isn't going to take back what has happened," she stated in as cool and calm of a voice as she could. "What's done is done and you know, as hard as this is going to be, I've gotten the one thing I have always wanted for myself out of it." In a way, this baby was a blessing in disguise.

Cora rolled her eyes and gripped the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles turned white, but she didn't reply to Regina's comment. Somehow, though, while she may have won their argument for now, it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Weeks began passing by. Regina spent most of her time looking for places to live outside of the New England area. She wanted a nice town to raise her child in and a place where she could get a teaching job again. She was also going to frequent doctors' appointments to make sure everything was developing properly and that the baby wasn't in any danger. She also had to make trips to Portland for court hearings, to state her case against Leopold. There, she would see Robin, who would testify with her, but she refused to talk to him. She would leave as soon as everything was over to return to her mother's house.

She and Cora got into many arguments about the entire situation. Typically, it was about Robin's innocence in the ordeal. She wanted her daughter a to press charges, but Regina would refuse to do so, always keeping little Roland in mind.

Christmas came and went during that time as well. Zelena brought her family in from the west, her husband, Walsh, and their baby girl, Kelly, who was only four months old. Regina was bombarding her sister with many questions about babies, and she mustn't have been very subtle, for Zelena managed to guess that her little sister was expecting a child of her own. Since she had heard the news stories, Zelena instantly dismissed the thoughts of Leopold being the father (and even added that she knew Regina would never get pregnant by that old slime ball to begin with).

"So you didn't bring Daddy along with you?" Zelena asked with a raise of her brow as she bounced baby Kelly on her knee. The baby was smiling up at Regina with bright blue eyed that mimicked her mother's.

Regina fiddled her with her hand sin her lap. She didn't have the strongest of relationships with her sister. Zelena was like Cora in many ways, but unlike her in others. She had a better relationship with her than she did her mother, but she wouldn't call it a strong one and she wasn't sure how Zelena would react to the story of her pregnancy.

"We're not exactly... together," she said.

Zelena adopted a frown. "Did you tell him about the baby and he left you?" she asked. "Because if that's what happened, then I'll turn him into a flying mon–"

"That's not what happened," Regina said, cutting her off with a frown.

"A one night stand?" Zelena guessed next. "Regina, I thought you were better than that."

"No, not that... Well, not really. I mean, it was just once but..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath. "He tricked me into thinking he was someone he wasn't. He kidnapped me and used a story and his son to hide behind. I began to fall in love with him... and when I found out the truth from Leopold himself, it was too late."

Zelena just stared at Regina in shock. "Regina, that's awful," she said. "Please tell me you're throwing his ass in jail."

"I–I can't," Regina replied. "He has a son who's already lost a mother. He can't lose his father, too."

"Have you told him about the baby?" Zelena inquired.

Regina simply shook her head. "No, I have not and I don't plan on it. I'm staying here until I can find a place far from Maine to move. Somewhere where I can be safe in case Leopold still manages to send someone after me and somewhere where the father of my child won't find me."

"Do you think he'd hurt you... the father?" Zelena asked.

Regina heaved a sigh and shook her head, her shoulders slumping as she looked away from her sister, staring blankly out the window at the snow that gently cascaded down from the sky, covering the ground in a thick blanket of white.

"No," she replied after a few moments of silence. "He wouldn't do that."

"Do you think he would have really killed you?" Was Zelena's next question.

Regina felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes but she quickly blinked them away, which was a difficult task, considering that she was thinking of Robin and his gentle smile, warm laugh, and soothing words... And his lies. But would he have killed her? Regina often wondered this. After that night where she had almost lost her life, after all the danger he had gone through to save here she supposed that, no, he wouldn't have gone through with it, even if it had been his original intent.

"I don't think so," she told Zelena.

Her sister sighed. "So why won't you tell him about the baby, then?"

"Because, he lied to me. He betrayed my trust, and he made me feel things that he probably doesn't feel in return. He probably doesn't even want the baby," Regina replied.

"Regina," Zelena said with a soft sigh. "It isn't fair to him or to the baby to grow up without a father. You didn't want his son to grow up fatherless, what's different with your own child? If he poses no threat and it's his child, he deserves to at least know about it. How you two work it out isn't up to me, but at least be forgiving enough to let him know and maybe be in its life if he so chooses."

Regina considered her sister's words, knowing them to be true. She knew she had to tell Robin. Zelena was right. It was his child and he deserved to know and be a part of its life because, after all, it was his baby, too. And their child did need a good father. Robin was one. He hadn't lied about that much. Roland adored him.

"I know," she replied.

After the festivities died down and her sister had gone home, Regina went about her normal routine, giving great consideration to her sister's words. She knew Zelena was right – this was Robin's baby and he deserved to know and be a part of its life and it was only fair to the baby that he got this chance as well.

So, after one of their court hearings, Regina caught him just as he was about to leave the courthouse. He had known the drill. He never got to talk to Regina, she ran away too quickly.

"Wait, Robin!" she called.

He whirled around, curiosity in his eyes. "Yes, Regina?" he asked, sounding so hopeful it almost made Regina cringe.

"I need to speak to you. It's important."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well guys, this will be it. I found I could fit all I wanted to happen into one chapter. Thanks for the journey, it's been a great one and I enjoyed writing this fic! I'd also like to thank brokenqueen on Instagram for prompting me with this as well. Please, check out my other works if you haven't already! I'd really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

Robin and Regina quickly left the courthouse together and began to head towards a small café just a few blocks away. Their walk was full of weighted silence and the tension between them was obvious, but Robin couldn't help but feel hopeful that Regina had wanted to talk to him. He was a bit fearful as to _what_ she wanted to talk about, but she was acknowledging him in the first time in two months so it was progress of some kind, negative or positive, preferably the latter.

Upon reaching the café, the two of them ordered something to drink, Robin a coffee, just a dash of cream and sugar, and for Regina, a hot chocolate with a pinch of cinnamon powder. Robin insisted he paid for their drinks and once they were handed out, the pair took a seat inside the café. Robin couldn't help but notice that Regina chose the most secluded area possible for their conversation.

They sat together in an awkward silence, sipping at their drinks. Robin studied Regina closely, noticing how worn out she looked; how tense, how broken. _His fault_. He attempted to wash the sudden lump in his throat away with a sip of the bitter liquid he was nursing. It tasted just as he felt and did nothing to help him swallow his guilt.

"So..." Robin began, tracing his finger tips around the rim of his mug anxiously. "You said we had something important to talk about."

Regina nodded slowly, her brow scrunched, as if she was trying to best organize her thoughts and form them into words. "A lot has changed these past two months," she said, her eyes meeting his.

Robin sipped his drink, humming in agreement. "That it has," he mumbled, remorse clenching his chest so tightly, he could barely breathe.

Regina looked away and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. She played nervously with the wisps of dark hair that fell around her shoulders, her other hand busied with using the thin straw to stir her hot cocoa. She still seemed to be trying to find her words, and her lip twitched nervously. Robin wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, kiss away her worries, and tell her everything would be okay. But he didn't because he couldn't.

"I..." Regina started and trailed off, turning her face downwards. However, Robin caught the mist of tears in her eyes. "During my fourth week at the hospital, they were keeping me because I was showing some odd symptoms... and they had me take a pregnancy test."

Robin felt his heart stutter in his chest before it sped up, racing quickly, blood rushing through his veins. He already knew before she told him. This was the whole reason she wanted to speak to him. She was pregnant.

"Robin, I'm pregnant," she said, immediately confirming his thoughts.

But how? She had told him all those weeks ago that babies weren't possible when Roland had asked why she wasn't a mother. "But you said that–"

"I know what I said," Regina interrupted, shaking her head. "Pregnancy is... Difficult to achieve for me. And it brings about risks. It wasn't recommended for me to ever get pregnant, but the chances were very slim and I thought nothing of it when we... you know... and we were so caught up in the moment..." She sighed heavily and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head.

Robin was stunned by her words, his mind reeling as he felt all kinds of emotions at once. He was absolutely thrilled that they were going to have a child, he was scared because he wasn't sure how their current relationship was going to affect how much he got to be in their child's life, he was still shocked that this had happened to him and Regina. Through all of this, he was rendered speechless, just staring at the woman he loved with a blank expression.

Regina suddenly looked terrified by his lack of external reaction. She fidgeted in her seat and played nervously with her fingers, avoiding Robin's gaze. He realized he had to say _something_ , even though his first instinct was to throw his arms around her and kiss her senseless in his joy. If he couldn't express what he was feeling in physical affection, he would have to settle for words.

"Regina, this is great news," he said softly, his smile wide when she looked up at him. He caught the briefest flickers of a smile on her face, but that was gone in an instant. "Thank you for telling me this," he added, and she frowned deeply.

"You can thank my sister for that. I was going to never tell you and move as soon as the trials were over and I could get a job," she said, her voice firm and cool, bringing Robin right back into the reality of their situation.

He swallowed thickly and took a sip of his coffee while he thought. "What does this mean for us, then?"

"It means nothing for us. I'm taking the baby with me when I move as planned," she sniffed.

"Not far away, I hope," Robin replied with a frown. "Regina, I want to be in our child's life."

There was a heavy sigh on her end as she fidgeted in her seat, looking uncomfortable. "What? Do you plan on kidnapping our child, too, if I don't allow that?" she asked bitterly.

"Hey, stop that," Robin scolded, feeling miffed at her words. "You know very well that I would never do that."

Regina raised a brow, her face tensing. "But you already have."

"Only to be able to see my son again so he didn't have to grow up without a father. And after seeing you, I knew I'd never be able to do what was asked of me. You'd already kidnapped me and my heart with your beauty and your kindness," he said softly.

"The act is over, Robin. You don't have to keep pretending that you care for me or this child," Regina reminded him.

But Robin simply shook his head. He wouldn't allow Regina to think such things. "Regina, all I've said was true, about you anyways. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and ever will see. I was immediately drawn towards your motherliness towards my son, your kindness, your wit, your intelligence, your perfect smile and laugh. I've never come across a woman who has made me feel this way. You complete my every flaw, you make me want to be a better man. You have taught me much in our short time together. And I sincerely did plan to free you from your husband. I planned to run far, far away from here and make you a part of the family because there is no other woman I'd want by my side, no other woman I want to go to bed and wake up in the morning with, to hold, to kiss, to learn every single part of, to help me raise Roland, and now, to mother my child except for you," he said. When he focused on Regina once again, he saw there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "There's no other woman that I would rather love than you. And I mean it, from my entire heart and from deep within my soul, I do. I love you."

Robin wanted to encase Regina in his arms and never let her go when he saw the tears that rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks, that she was frantically wiping away to keep from making a fool out of herself in public.

He dared to reach across the table, and gingerly grasped Regina's hand. She let him take that much and he soothed her as best he could, gently rubbing his thumb over the skin of her hand. He then brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss over her knuckles before losing her hand again, going back to simply holding it.

"Regina, I want to be a part of the baby's life. And yours, if you can find it in you to forgive me," he said softly. "And if not for me, for our child. I want it to have both of its parents around. It's even better if we were to be together... but as long as the baby can have us both."

Regina nodded slowly, her gaze meeting Robin's. "We can work out an arrangement," she said before letting go of his hand. "However, I'll never forgive you for what you've done."

Robin felt his heart drop into his stomach when she spoke the words, but he didn't blame her. He couldn't, not after what he had done and had intended to do, what he would of done had he not fallen for her. Regina climbed to her feet. She pushed her chair out and maneuvered herself so she was standing behind her seat.

"I should be going," she said. "We can work things out... later."

He let her turn and walk out the door, leaving him alone in the little café, wondering what he was going to do. When would she talk to him next? How on earth would he explain this to Roland? How was he going to manage to even try to win Regina's heart back when she held such a grudge against him and rightfully so?

Robin downed his coffee, wishing he had something stronger before getting up and leaving. He returned home to a hug around the knees from Roland, followed closely by John who gave the report – that Roland had been a good boy while his father was away.

"Hey, Roland, why don't you go play in your room and let me talk to John?" Robin suggested, managing a smile for his son, patting his son's back.

Little Roland pulled away with a nod and a smile before running off to his room. Robin turned to John who was standing there with a solemn expression on his face, instantly knowing something was up.

"What's the matter?" John asked as the two men made their way over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"She's... She's pregnant, John," Robin replied, biting his lip.

John's eyes widened. "Pregnant?" he echoed. "Yours?"

Robin nodded and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Regina carrying his child, despite the circumstances. "Yes, mine. But... There's a problem."

"She still doesn't want anything to do with you?" John guessed. "Or is it worse? Is she not going to let you see the baby?"

"No, I got her to at least allow me into the child's life. It's her, John. She's still furious and rightfully so... but I want this to work out. Not just because I love her but because I want the baby to have a good, stable home. I don't want it to grow up the way Roland had to, without both parents, or always having to be dragged around between them," Robin replied.

"Whatever you do, don't give up on her, Robin," John said. "And maybe that's it... Maybe she wants you to prove yourself to her. Prove you really mean what you say and that you love her."

"How do I do that? I don't even know where she's at or anything. I only see her when she comes for the trials," Robin said with a sigh. "How am I supposed to prove anything?"

John smiled slightly. "Well, I do know she's staying with her mother, but you didn't hear it from me."

"How'd you know that?" Robin asked with a frown.

"The hospital visits. Her mother is named Cora, probably Cora Mills. We could look in the phone book and see if we can find a number," John said. "Why didn't you and Regina exchange numbers when she lived with you?"

"Oh, we did. She blocked it," Robin replied, cringing a little. "Can't get through to her that way."

"So we'll try the phone book, but Rob?" John asked, causing his friend to snap to attention. "Wait a few days. Let her cool down."

* * *

He did as John suggested, waiting a few days before he tried to give the number listed under 'Cora Mills' a call, just hoping it was to the right place. Robin heaved a sigh and dialed the number he had written on the palm of his hand. There was a ring... Two... Three... Four...

"Hello? Mills residence. Who is this?" A voice asked on the other line. It sounded like Regina, but not quite. This voice sounded older, colder, sharper.

"This is Robin Locksley," Robin replied, swallowing nervously. "Is a Regina Mills there?"

"Yes, that's my daughter," the woman on the line replied. Cora, Regina's mother. Robin instantly felt angry. Regina had often talked about how this woman had ruined her life. "She's here. Why did you need to speak to her?"

"Personal matters," Robin replied with a frown. And she was awfully nosey, too.

The lady on the other line sighed heavily and there was a muffled call for Regina to come downstairs, she had a call. There was silence for a few moments before a familiar voice popped in on the line like music to Robin's ears.

"Hello?"

"Regina..." He breathed out, relief washing over him when he heard her voice.

"Robin?" Regina asked, her voice cool and steely. "Why the hell are you calling me? How'd you find this number?"

"The phone book," Robin answered. "And I'm calling because we have important matters that we did not finish discussing."

"We can talk about the baby later, Robin. This conversation is probably not best to have over the phone," she said.

 _Neither is the one I want to have either, but I need to make due with what I have_ , Robin thought with a frown. "That's not why I'm calling, Regina."

"Then why are you?" she snapped.

Robin sighed heavily. "I'm calling to tell you that I'm not going to stop fighting for you. I don't care how long it takes. I don't care how tiresome it becomes. I don't care if you don't ever forgive me. I _will_ keep fighting for us. For our happiness and for our child's. I want this to work Regina, for all of us. You, me, Roland, the baby. I love you and I'm not letting you slip through my fingers that easily."

His words were met with silence on the other line. Had she hung up? Robin listened and thought that perhaps he could hear a faint sniffling.

"Regina?"

"I'm here," came her reply, a mere whisper into the silence.

"Please, let's start over," Robin pleaded. "Let's try our best to put all of this behind us. Give me a second chance, Regina, and I promise I won't let you down. I'll be a good man for you, for our child."

"I don't want to be hurt again, Robin. Every relationship I've ensued, including this one, has left me broken hearted," she said.

"Then let me prove you wrong," Robin replied. "Let me have one more chance and if it doesn't work, I'll stop fighting for you. I'll leave you alone. Let's test the fates. Give me a second chance."

Again, more silence.

"Regina?"

A heavy sigh. And then, "One more chance, Robin. That is all you get. I'm not doing this because it's what I want but because I know it will be best for our child."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief once again and closed his eyes, smiling a little. "Thank you, Regina. You have no idea how much this means to me."

* * *

Nights in Portland were slowly becoming one of Robin's things he most looked forward to, especially when he went out on walks around the city. He and Roland had rented an apartment and decided to move here, to start fresh and would buy a house once they found something (Robin now keeping Regina and a baby in mind). John, too, had moved in, a few apartments down from theirs.

He had gotten Regina to agree to a walk with him around the city as a start for getting back on track. He picked her up at her mother's (who he thought had figured out that he was the baby's father and the one who had broken her daughter's heart, because of the cool words he was greeted with and a look Cora gave him that suggested she would rip his heart out and crush it if given the choice) and they took the small drive into the city.

They grabbed some hot chocolate to carry with them and started down the streets of Portland. Robin took Regina's free hand in his own, drawing her closer to his side to be sure she was warm. They walked in silence for a while, admiring the tall buildings and street lights, and the snow that slowly cascaded down from the dark, starry skies, and sipped at their hot chocolate.

"I can't thank you enough for this," Robin began once he was close to finishing his beverage. "I enjoy being with you again."

Regina hummed softly as she lifted her cup to her lips for another sip of hot cocoa.

"So, tell me... How are you and the baby doing?" He asked curiously, his eyes flirting down to her belly, which of course wouldn't be showing her pregnancy yet, especially since she had that black peacoat on.

"We're both doing alright," Regina replied. "I have to go in for frequent visits because a miscarriage is very possible at this stage, especially for me, but so far, everything looks alright. The baby is a miracle, you know. It's a wonder I conceived after all that went on."

"You're strong, the baby is strong," Robin said softly. "I think that everything will be just fine. You've both made it this far."

"I hope so," Regina said. "Losing it will be the last thing I want to deal with. I never thought I'd have this... but now I do." She stopped walking and turned to Robin, her expression soft, and the hint of happy tears sparkling in her big, brown eyes. "I suppose I have you to thank..."

"The pleasure was mine," Robin replied with a soft chuckle, reaching out and gingerly taking Regina's hands, tugging her closer to him. He let his hands brush against her belly as he drew them to her side, holding her before him. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "And I am truly so excited to have this baby with you, Regina Mills. I already love this child so much. Just as I love you."

There was a brief beat before a slow smile graced that beautiful face. Regina leaned up, and finally, _finally_ after weeks, their lips collided in a kiss, one that was searing with passion, but gentle and loving all the same, and when Regina pulled back, Robin heard the words he hadn't earned, but words he was dying to hear, to confirm that this was going to work out.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **The End. :)**


End file.
